crazy new moon
by phantomhive-kelly
Summary: la continuacion de crazy twilight, ahora bella tendra que enfrentarce a la separacion con edward como lo tomara, teniendo en cuenta su nueva personalidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy**

**New moon**

"_Cuando el papel me corto el dedo, salió como medio litro de…ok exagero, salió sangre ese es mi punto, entonces todo paso muy rápido_

_-NO¡-grito Edward_

_Acto seguido se lanzo sobre mí, y creí que sería mi fin entonces me arrojo contra la mesa y aterrice sobre un montón de cristales hechos añicos, jasper choco contra Edward y el sonido pareció como dos rocas chocar, mi instinto de supervivencia me dijo que debía detener la hemorragia de mi brazo a sí que apreté mi brazo con mi otra mano, recordé entonces que no poseía chakra y que mi intento por utilizar ninjutsu medico era una completa estupidez, entonces levante la mirada y los vi, ….seis vampiros repentinamente hambrientos….vaya suerte la mía" _


	2. Chapter 2

**La fiesta**

Recordaba el comienzo de luna nueva, la emoción al abrir por primera vez el libro, y cuando la verdadera bella comenzaba a contar su historia, decía que estaba un 99 porciento segura de que era un sueño, entones yo caí en cuenta…..ahora yo soy bella, y en mi caso yo estaba segura de que era un sueño en un…..ok, dejémoslo en que estaba segura de que era un sueño y punto, se preguntaran como lo supe, bueno la bella original se había confundido con su abuela al verse en el espejo, y yo por mi parte…

-DIABLOS¡PARESCO UNA MOMIA¡-me dije mirándome al espejo-ya se me cayo todo-dije mirando mi trasero y mi pecho…-aunque soy una abuelita adorable-dije de nuevo buscando el punto positivo de la situación.

-bella-dijo alguien a la lejanía, de inmediato supe que era Edward, se acerco rápidamente a mí y entonces acaricio mi arrugadita mejilla de adulta mayor

-eres consciente de que tengo la edad como para ser tu abuela - el solo sonrió y me dijo

-feliz cumpleaños

Eso fue perturbador….muy perturbador, desperté algo agitada y entonces mi mente comenzó a maquinar las perversas ideas de…que haría yo con 40 años por ejemplo de la mano de un muchacho de 17 (técnicamente) en una cita romántica a la vista de todos los demás, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y me dije

"_tranquila, serás inmortal para antes de que cumplas 19, tranquila, tranquila….un momento…..seré madre para antes de que cumpla 19?¡ diablos… mis cumpleaños siempre terminan perturbándome"_

El día de hoy…era mi cumpleaños número 18, de haber seguido con mi vida normal donde Edward NO EXISTE¡el día de hoy hubiera sigo algo magnifico, cumplía la mayoría de edad y mis padres me darían algo como…una tarjeta de crédito, o me abrirían una cuenta bancaria yo que sé, pero siendo bella, en mis recuerdos no había nada más que cumpleaños aburridos, ni siquiera los 16 que solían celebrar en los estados unidos, jamás me había colocado un hermoso vestido de princesa, ni me habían dado la fiesta que merecía, pero bueno…sabia que con Alice cerca eso cambiaria el día de mi boda…..claro que aun faltaba algo de tiempo para ello, así que volviendo a la realidad…fui al baño, luego me aliste para salir al instituto, y saltándome el desayuno, subí en mate, y partí a mi mundo educativo.

En el parqueadero al momento que llegue, Edward y Alice me esperaban como modelos de portada de reviste europea posando en un día de frio, opacándome a mi….la cumpleañera, por que yo si haría de mi día, un día especial…no como la bella original, y si, sabía que Edward nunca cumpliría 18 años, pero yo sé cosas que la bella original no, como renesme, pero no volveré a decir eso ya que Edward ha tratado de resolver el misterio de el nombre de niña que suelo escribir en mis cuadernos o en pedazos de papel, cada vez que lo veo a él, además honestamente no me importaba ser mayor que él, eso me daba cierto aire de grandeza como que, el seria para siempre un adolecente mientras yo, yo ya era una joven adulta.

-feliz cumpleaños bella¡-dijo Alice saltando de alegría con una caja de regalo en las manos

-gracias Alice….

- quieres abrir tu regalo?

-tal vez mas tarde-dije yo

-te ha gustado el álbum de fotografías que te envió tu madre, y la cámara que Charlie te regalo?-pregunto

-claro, ya era hora de comenzar a poner registros fotográficos en mi blog…

-tu blog?-me pregunto, entonces Edward se puso de chismoso.

-si….es que….quiero hacer cosplay de…sayayin así que quiero tomar muchas fotos _"no es como si tuviera un blog llamado __**mi novio es un vampiro**__ y ya tuviera más de 4596 seguidores, pfff"_

Me acerque a Edward quien me tomo de la mano y sonrió ante los latidos emocionados de mi corazón

-feliz cumpleaños-me dijo encantador

-wiiii….feliz cumpleaños…a mi-dije yo sonriendo de igual forma

-a qué horas iras a nuestra casa?-pregunto Alice

-ahh no sabía que tenía que ir

-bella no te hagas la difícil, es tu cumpleaños…hoy será una gran día-dijo Alice revoloteando a mi lado.

-la llevare desde la casa de Charlie después de terminar las clases-dijo Edward

-esperen…yo tengo un trabajo-dije recordándolo

-no te preocupes, ya le dije a la señora newton lo de hoy-dijo Alice

-ahhhh, pues viéndolo desde ese punto, supongo que me ahorras lo de la película de romeo y Julieta-dije yo contenta

-llegaremos a eso de las siete-interrumpió Edward

-genial¡, ya verás cómo te la pasas de bien-dijo Alice, para luego salir disparada a sus clases antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, con el tiempo que había pasado como la novia de Edward cullen, los demás parecían relajarse ante dicha situación, Mike ya no era el perrito faldero que siempre andaba detrás de mí, y Jessica…bueno ella siempre a sido una celosa en el fondo aunque no me lo quiera demostrar, Ángela y ben sobrevivieron a su relación durante el verano y ahora todos nos sentábamos en la misma mesa en el almuerzo, siendo mi cumpleaños los seguidores de mi blog me felicitaron, y también colocaron muy animados , sus comentarios por las futuras fotos que se podrían publicar, ya muchos me habían enviado fotografías de chicos guapísimos, que ellos creían, serian el Eduardo(por que en el blog se llama así) perfecto, y hoy…hoy yo publicaría la foto del verdadero…aunque eso no lo sepan los demás, puesto que para la gente de mi blog solo era un personaje ficticio.

En la tarde me di cuenta de que Alice se había llevado el volvo de Edward, tal vez para que yo no escapara o algo parecido, el quería conducir, pero le dije que como era mi cumpleaños lo haría yo, así que el acepto, al llegar a casa, me acompaño hasta mi habitación y luego encendí mi portátil, el miraba las cosas en mi cuarto con mucho detenimiento, hasta que lo llame y le dije que se sentara a mi lado sobre la cama, y él como buen chico, lo hizo

-que veremos hoy?-, me pregunto

-bueno, se supone que como buena estudiante que soy

-siempre repruebas matemáticas-afirmo

-ok, como buena estudiante que yo creo que soy, debería ver romeo y Julieta, pero siendo hoy mis 18 amaneceres….veremos educando a la princesa¡-dije emocionada

-tus deseos son ordenes para mi

Educando a la princesa era una serie coreana, de una chica que es literalmente obligada a casarse con el príncipe heredero de corea, la chica es muy extrovertida y siempre anda metiéndose en problemas, ella y el príncipe se detestan pero como toda buena serie….al final se enamoran, no estaba muy segura de si Edward estaba prestando atención a la pantalla, o solo miraba con alegría mi rostro cada vez que yo reía por algo gracioso y me sentía triste cuando algo triste sucedía en la serie, pero bueno, no importaba en realidad, después de todo, quien tiene la posibilidad de decir que su novio vampiro ve series coreanas cursis pero geniales, solo por hacerte compañía.

-sabes ese príncipe no me cae muy bien

- a mi tampoco, prefiero a yul

-me refiero a yul-dijo el

-OYE¡ QUE TIENES CONTA YUL?

-bueno, en primer lugar, esta enamorado de la esposa de su primo, en segundo lugar, me parece algo voluble, quiere hacer lo imposible para recuperar la que debió ser su esposa, pero no se da cuenta de que ella no lo quiere, que de hecho, lo aleja indirectamente, creo que no es muy brillante

-y hay que ver quien lo dice-agregue recordando que yo había intentado eso, pero el había sido el chico…no brillante que no entiende las indirectas.

De un momento a otro Edward comenzó a susurrar los versos de romeo en mi odio, ya que en una parte de la serie, uno de los príncipes hacia los mismo

-creo que envidio a romeo

-….por…

-la facilidad que tuvo de suicidarse…

Ahí comenzó a contarme todas la veces que Carlisle lo intento después de que se dio cuenta de que lo habían convertido, me dijo también que se había sentido muy preocupado cuando james me había capturado el verano anterior, y que había estado pensando en un segundo plan, por si yo me encontrara muerta

-creí que sería lo mejor ir a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los vulturis, ya que ni emmett ni jasper me ayudarían

-…..los vulturis-dije yo, y no pude evitar estremecerme, ese nombre…..era para mi, otra sentencia de salud imperfecta.

-los vulturis son una familia muy antigua, es lo mas cercano que existe a la realeza en nuestro mundo-me aclaro.

-…ah…-no sabía que decir.

-así que es mejor no molestarlos, a menos que quieras morir-me dijo

-no digas esas cosas…si mueres, que haría yo sin ti

-lo que hubieras hecho de no haberme conocido-me dijo con una melancólica sonrisa

-…..ir a corea, casarme con kim hyun joong, luego engañarlo con park Jung min, tener gemelos con heo Young saeng, y conquistar el mundo de la música pop?-pregunte-es más divertido, de alguna manera que no logro entender, el estar contigo.

-creí que te gustaba solo kim hyun joong

-…..si bueno….si fueras coreano, ya estaríamos casados-le dije bromeando.

Más tarde Charlie apareció en la casa, y trajo pizza, Edward claramente no comió, pero yo si me comí la tajada que el no quiso, luego papa me entrego la cámara

Ya era la hora esperada, y Edward me ayudaba como siempre a bajar del auto, la casa de los cullen estaba decorada con cosas de cumpleaños, serpentinas y todo ese teatro, y entonces sabía que todo había sido culpa de Alice.

-siento mucho esto bella-dijo Carlisle después de felicitarme-no pudimos contener a Alice

-alguien puede?-pregunte yo, y entonces vi a Rosalie, que seguía seria, intentado no hacerme una mueca de desagrado, yo sonreía hipócritamente hacia ella, y luego apareció emmett, y…era muy grande

-mírate, yo que creía que habías cambiado en algo, pero ahí estas como siempre, imprudente y torpe

-te golpearía…pero sé que eso me dolería a mi así que…gracias emmett eres muy amable-dije sonriendo.

Es hora de abrir los regalos¡-dijo Alice, mientras emmett desaparecía de la sala

Me dirigió con su mano fría hacia la mesa de regalos, y entonces tome con precaución la caja mas grande, para cuando la abrí…no había nada dentro

-vaya…gracias…

Rosalie, sonrió y jasper rio, yo no entendí el chiste hasta que me acorde que emmett ya no estaba presente.

-es un nuevo estéreo para tu carro, emmett lo está instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo

-gracias, Rosalie, jasper…GRACIAS EMMETT¡-grite y luego escuche su risa a la lejanía.

-ahora abre el de Edward y mío-dijo Alice, en ese momento emmett apareció

-dámelo-dije yo, tomando el regalo en la mano

"_**bueno bella, es el momento de la verdad, si tienes cuidado, tal vez no te cortes, y no te pase nada como….que Edward va a terminar contigo…..diablos…juro que lo golpeo si lo hace"**_

Seguí con mi pensamiento de la ruptura con Edward mientras abría el regalo…y por estar en las malditas nubes….me corte.

-kuso¡-maldije en japonés.

Entonces Edward grito un "NO" y se lanzo a detener a jasper, emmett también ayudaba, pero jasper me miraba en la misma forma que había visto a james hacerlo, sentí tristeza, pero luego me di cuenta del dolor en mi brazo, y supe que no era muy buena idea haber aceptado la invitación de Alice, tal vez si no hubiera ido, lo que pasaría en unos días…no me rompería por completo el corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los puntos**

Jasper seguía con expresión de persona no cuerda….por mi sangre, Edward se coloco frente a mí, para defenderme, hasta que Carlisle intervino

-emmett, Rosalie saquen a jasper de aquí

-si-dijo emmett quien por fin estaba serio.

Los aludidos ayudaron con jasper, y entonces Carlisle se acerco a mí, pidiéndole permiso primero a Edward quien parecía no respirar, desde que me corte.

-llevémosla a la mesa de la cocina-dijo Carlisle, mientras Edward me levantaba con gran facilidad.

Alice, y Edward se quedaron acompañándome, mientras Carlisle se hacía cargo de la herida, le pedí a Edward que dejara de hacerse el fuerte y saliera a tomar algo de aire, abandono la cocina un rato después, seguido por Alice, Carlisle con agilidad ayudaba con mi herida, mientras sacaba los pedacitos de cristal roto de la misma, hice algunas muecas de dolor, bueno, nunca había sido muy valiente con eso de la sangre, y aun así quería ser doctora…valla ironía.

Hable con él, durante todo el proceso que me estaba realizando, me conto muchas cosas, sobre él y sobre Edward, como que tenia ojos verdes antes de ser un vampiro, e intente imaginarlo, ya había tomado algunas fotos con la cámara, así que…tal vez le haría un poco de photoshop para tener una foto de él con ese color de ojos, cuándo finalmente mi herida estuvo cocida, Edward apareció y le pidió a Alice que me prestara algo de ropa, ya que la mía estaba algo manchada de sangre, salimos de la casa, después de un débil "buenas noches" de parte de todos, en el carro todo andaba en incomodo silencio, quería hablar con él, pero…su expresión era aterradora, estaba demasiado serio, y no quería recibir un regaño por su parte, pero tenía que decirle algo…lo que fuera.

-etto…Edward….siento lo que paso hoy….me disculpo-dije algo incomoda

-te has cortado con un papel, no es para merecer la pena de muerte, no tienes por qué disculparte-dijo con enojo en su voz

-siento que en parte….ah sido culpa mía…._"claro que yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido con sangre como la gente NORMAL pero bueno"_-pensé

-culpa tuya?, que hubiera sido lo peor que te hubiera pasado si te cortabas en la casa de Mike newton, si caías sobre unos cristales rotos, ensuciar las sillas del auto mientras te llevaban a urgencias? Que hubiera pasado si estuvieses con tus amigas humana, Mike newton te hubiera tomado de la mano mientas cocían tu herida sin tener que combatir con las ansias de querer matarte todo el tiempo, no intentes culparte por nada de esto bella, solo conseguirás que me sienta mas enojado.

-que tiene que ver Mike en esto?

-Mike newton ah aparecido en esta conversación por qué, MALDITA SEA EL TE HUBIERA CONVENIDO, MAS QUE YO.

-ah….bien, no hablemos mas de esto…preferiría morir antes que estar con Mike

-no seas dramática-dijo Edward

-no seas tan tonto-dije yo.

Llegamos a casa, papa me pregunto como me había ido, normal, respondí yo, me pregunto por las vendas del brazo, y dije que solo había sido una caída de nada, así entonces subí a mi habitación, el ya estaba alli, em entrado los otros regalos, como dos boletos para Jacksonville, y un CD, ese era su regalo, entonces lo coloco, en el reproductor, y la música, su música, aquella que había compuesto solo para mi comenzó a sonar

Se quedo conmigo un rato más antes de que me fuera a dormir, nos besamos pero aquel beso me recordó, el que me dio cuando james me perseguía y tuvimos que separarnos por unos días, por algún motivo el sabor de aquel beso, era de dolor, me sentí algo preocupada por ello, puesto que ya sabía lo que pasaría, solo que esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**El final**

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy adolorida, la herida en el brazo era toda una pesadilla pero intente fingir normalidad para Edward, pero así comenzó todo, día tras día trataba de no pensar en ello, pero Edward comenzó a actuar de una forma muy extraña, y me decía a mi "mala actriz", pues el también lo era.

En el almuerzo, en el auto, en todo el p….universo, Edward estaba actuando raro, y que podía hacer yo, ya sabía por qué estaba siendo así, pero no quería admitirlo, quiero decir, a nadie le gusta que le terminen, y yo al igual que la gente normal, tan bien me sentirá mal si él me terminaba.

En casa, papa me tomo una foto con Edward, la última imagen que tendría con el posiblemente, puesto que se iría por bastante tiempo, lo bueno de todo esto…es Jacob.

El terror recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo ese día, me la pase con mi grupo habitual de amigos, y hasta me sentí especialmente graciosa este día

-hey miren harán una obra de teatro de romeo y Julieta, tal vez me enliste como Julieta

-actúas?-me pregunto Mike

-lo que tú quieras-le dije a ver si Edward se ponía algo, así fuera un poquitín celosito, pero no…él seguía en su mundo.

Jessica hablaba conmigo, acerca de la incómoda relación que existía entre ella y Mike después de romper su relación, yo le prestaba mucha atención

-y como se siente….lloraste mucho?, quiero decir cómo te lo dijo?

-por qué me preguntas eso bella?

-bueno…es que…tengo como un mal presentimiento con Edward-dije susurrándole en el oído, aun así, sabía que Edward podía escucharme

-Edward y tu van a terminar?

-claro que no, lo nuestro será eterno…no por ahora, pero lo sé - y sí que lo sabía.

Entonces después de salir del instituto, me dijo

-vamos a dar un paseo

Y yo dije-claro, por que no

Caminamos al bosque en donde ya estando lo suficientemente adentro decidió detenerse.

-y entonces….que me cuentas?-dije yo fingiendo una sonrisa

-bella, nos vamos

-…..a donde? cuando a qué hora….¡no he alistado mis maletas-dije alterada.

-ah llegado el momento, de todos modos, como esperas que nos quedemos mas en forks, la gente se empezara a dar cuenta de que no parecemos envejecer.

-espera…cuando dices…"nos vamos" te refieres a..

-a mí y a mi familia

Claro, el burro por delante

-y….yo no voy a ir contigo verdad?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-no bella, el lugar al que vamos es demasiado peligroso para ti.

-espera…..no puedes irte, me prometiste que te quedarías aquí conmigo, que siempre estarías a mi lado

-siempre que fuera bueno para ti.

-no me quieres?-pregunte con tono irónico, sabiendo que no era verdad y que en realidad se estaba mordiendo de remordimiento por decir eso en su interior.

-no-dijo con voz seca.

-estas terminando conmigo?

-bella, en cierto modo te eh querido por supuesto pero lo que paso hace poco, me hizo dar cuenta de que no soy..

-estas terminando conmigo?

-lo siento bella pero..

-ESTAS TERMINANDO CONMIGO, TU INSENSIBLE VAMPIRO TONTO, MASOQUISTA, PRIMERO YO, ESCUCHA LO QUE TE DIGO, YO¡ QUERIA ALEJARME DE TI, PERO NO¡ DE LA NADA LLEGO EL SEÑOR SUPER PERSONALIDAD RARO, "DIJE QUE NO DEBEMOS SER AMIGOS NO QUE NO QUISIERA"-digo arremedando la voz de Edward-Y ENTONCES TERMINO YO HACIENDOTE CASO,Y AHORA TERMINAS CONMIGO?¡

-me gustaría pedirte un favor

-escuchaste lo que te dije

-no hagas nada desesperado o estúpido quieres?

-…..sabes….me voy a inscribir a un club de deportes extremos, voy a comprarme una motocicleta, voy a grabar un cover de "**so what**" de pink, y te lo voy a enviar por facebook¡

-bella, si prometes cumplir lo que te pido, yo prometo que jamás me volverás a ver en tu vida, será como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

-como sea¡-digo enojada

-adiós bella

-…..hasta nunca¡-le grite enojada-vas a ver…volverás…..no ni siquiera eso, yo tendré que buscarte, y salvar tu vampírico trasero¡ ya verás¡-la verdad no pareció importar lo último que dije puesto que el ya había desaparecido.

Comencé a caminar por el bosque, sin dirección alguna, maldiciendo a Edward por su tonta actitud, y también por la mía, puesto que me estaba ridiculizando frente a los animalitos del bosque pero bueno, yo no era ni blanca nieves ni ninguna princesa Disney para entender lo que los animales pensaban así que…al diablo con lo que me rodeaba

-vampiro del demonio…..cuando crea que morí, se va a suicidar con ayuda de los vulturis esos, y entonces tendré que salvarle el trasero, y volveremos y seremos felices y diablos¡ terminamos…esta es una oportunidad de rehacer tu vida bella….desde un principio quisiste alejarlo de ti, bueno pues esta es una gran oportunidad…..disfruta de tu libertad….hombres del mundo, bella está SOLTERA¡

Me recosté sobre las hojas secas de los arboles que se encontraban en el suelo y finalmente me quede dormida, la lluvia me despertó un rato después, y logre escuchar voces gritar mi nombre

-bella¡

Alce mi rostro hacia la figura que se encontraba frente a mí

-te ah herido? Bella soy Sam Uley

-el líder de la manada-solté como si nada

-como dijiste?

-…..que hola, que que manotada….jeje

-manotada?

-si manotada de hojas…son muchas-dije revolviendo las hojas del suelo.

-Charlie me ah enviado a buscarte-dijo el hombre, entonces me alzo casi tan fácil como solía hacerlo Edward, y me saco del bosque, grito en forma de visto para cuando salimos del bosque, papa se acerco a mi con desesperación.

-bella, cariño estas bien?

-si…estoy mas que bien papa, entremos a casa-dije bajandome de los fuertes brazos de Sam y corriendo a casa

-bella espera

-papa…..estoy bien….hoy tengo intenciones de hacer una fiesta…FIESTA EN MI CASA¡

-el romper con ese chico la dejo mal verdad?-pregunto el doctor gerandy a Charlie

-…no lo sé.

-un momento…estamos en la reserva-dije mirando el terreno desconocido

-así es, respondió mi padre

-….ok….fiesta en la casa de….te llamas Sam verdad?

-si

-FIESTA EN LA CASA DE SAM¡.

Los días comenzaron a trascurrir rápidamente y en menos de nada me había dado cuenta de que realmente sin Edward….estaba siendo, más tonta de lo normal, octubre…noviembre…diciembre…enero….cuatro meses…sin él.


	5. Chapter 5

**El despertar**

_De los muertos muajajaja ja _**(**_intento de risa malvada_**)**

Charlie pego un puñetazo en la mesa

-ya vale¡bella, te enviare a casa¡

Levante la vista y lo observe como si nada…la verdad era que últimamente no me estaba importando nada…nada más que divertirme

-casa?...espera…..tenemos otra casa¡-dije ilusionada

-me refiero a que te enviare con renee, a Jacksonville-dijo con enojo

Era comprensible, nunca había sido el típico ejemplo de alumna excelente, lo normal era que reprobara una o dos materias, matemáticas o biología….pero en los últimos meses, todo había perdido la importancia para mi, asistía a clases por supuesto, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, pero había reprobado como cinco materias….y la verdad era que mucho no me importaba, las recuperaría tarde o temprano, asistía también al mi trabajo, solo por el dinero claro, y luego salía comprar mucha, mucha ropa, adoraba comprar ropa, también compraba libros, o salía con mis amigos de Phoenix quienes a veces por mi intensidad…aceptaban venir a visitarme.

-voy a estar bien papa, no quiero irme de forks, además en florida hace demasiado calor-dije

-bella, han pasado cuatro meses, no te ah enviado cartas, ni te ha llamado, nada, por qué quieres seguir esperándolo

-oye espera, quien dice que yo estoy esperando a ese bueno para nada…..ni siquiera fue un buen novio ok?...estaba mejor cuando solo me conformaba con mis coreanos¡

-bella…

-ok, ok hare mas vida social, hablare con Jessica, y saldremos a…algún lado, y visitare a Jacob…ahora….tengo que irme al instituto….yo miro que hora llego-dije y entonces Salí de la casa.

Jessica había dejado de hablarme, tal vez se le hacía incomodo mi presencia bipolar, un día feliz y el otro con ganas de matar a alguien, aun así solíamos sentarnos juntas en la clase de matemáticas, en la cual, había dejado de prestar atención.

-ah jess-dije

-me hablas a mi bella?

-no, le hablo a la pared, claro que te hablo a ti.

-oh…dime, necesitas ayuda en matemáticas?

-en realidad no,…..tienes algo que hacer en la tarde, quiero ir a ver una película

-oh, quieres que vaya contigo, bueno pues creo que no tengo nada que hacer, claro, iré contigo-me dijo

Salimos del instituto, y hablamos en todo el camino sobre las citas que ella había tenido, pareció animarse un poco, y reconocí a la espontanea Jessica que había sido mi amiga hacia un tiempo, tal vez pasar más tiempo con ella me hiciera bien, entramos a un película de zombies, la cosa más mala de este planeta, pero aun así….me distraje mirándola, luego de alli salimos a caminar un poco, y entonces recordé lo que estaría a punto de pasar.

-te gustan las motos?-pregunte a Jessica

-me da igual, por que preguntas?-me dice ella

-a que no son guapos esos motociclistas de allá –dije mirando calle abajo.

-es enserio bella?, entiendo que estés algo desesperada por compañía pero

-cual desesperada…mira, claro ya sabía yo que me conocían-dije saludándolos ya que uno de ellos me miraba.

-bella, BELLA, VEN A QUI AHORA MISMO¡-grito con terror

-ya tranquilízate…vengo enseguida, camine calle abajo con algo de temor, lo hombres me miraban de manera extraña, pero yo, yo caminaba con ese sentimiento de "quiero hacer un deporte extremo YA" finalmente cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de los sujetos vino a mi….la voz…"_bella deja esto ahora mismo" _me detuve en seco, esa era su voz sonando en mi cabeza, así que habían dos opciones, o ya se me habían zafados varios tornillos, o estaba espiándome y ahora tenía un nuevo súper poder de poner pensamientos en la mente de los demás…..sádico no creen? "_vete con Jessica, me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido, mantén tu promesa" _una y otra vez escuchaba esa voz en mi cabeza, sabía que no era real, que solo era producto de mi desesperada mente, pero se sentía tan cercana….maldita voz sensual de vampiro masoquista_**¡"diablos, por que tienes que estar tan bueno Edward¡ya bella, concéntrate, piensa en Jacob piensa en Jacob**_."

-eh hola preciosa-dio uno de los hombres

-oh lo siento….me equivoque creí que los conocía, desde lejos se parecen mucho a…alguien.

-oh bueno, pero nos podemos conocer

-no gracias, tengo que irme-dije caminando en direcciona a jessica

-ESTAS LOCA O QUE, PUDISTE HABER SIDO ASESINADA POR HOMBRES EXTRAÑOS O QUIEN SABE QUE OTRA CLASE DE COSAS TE HUBIERAN HECHO

-…..jess….me estás viendo verdad?

-claro

-entonces todo está bien, nada me paso, hay que dejar lo pasado en el pasado

-pero fue peligroso, mis padres siempre me enseñaron a no acercarme a lugares con esa pinta

-ammm tal vez necesites nuevas lecciones, repite conmigo, Hakuna Matata

-BELLA¡-grito Jessica dándome un golpe

-de acuerdo de acuerdo…vámonos.

Al llegar a casa, me despedí de jess y le pedí disculpas, ella se libro lo más rápido que pudo de mi, y desapareció por la calle, era claro, si antes tenía problemas…ahora si que habían perdido, como sea, entre a casa mi padre me pregunto en donde estaba y le respondí que fui a un concierto de metal en el central park, el dijo que eso era imposible por que estábamos muy lejos de new york, yo respondí que era una broma, el me miro mal y yo subí a mi cuarto….tal vez mañana me tomara la molestia de comenzar la interesante relación con aquel chico lobo….sexy….EN TU CARA EDWARD¡


	6. Chapter 6

**Amigos**

Y ahí estaba yo al otro día en el aburrido local de los newton, donde Mike seguía observándome con lastima, y juro que quería tomar la sierra eléctrica del garaje perteneciente al padre de Mike y cortarlo en pedacitos, entonces podria sentirme como toda una shinigami (diosa de la muerte) y así buscaría a Edward, o mejor escribiría su nombre en una death note y entonces….diablos Edward de por sí ya está muerto, por que mis macabros planes nunca funcionan?

Cuando termino el trabajo, Salí y conduje en mate camino a casa hasta que me tope con aquellas viejas motocicletas que sabía que tenía que comprar, así que me acerque a la puerta de la casa de los Marks, y llame a la puerta, un chico me abrió

-bella Swan? Que haces aquí?

-iré al grano niño….cuanto por las motos?

-enserio quieres esas viejas motocicletas

.ja no estoy aquí para lavar tu ropa, CLARO QUE VENGO POR LAS MOTOS¡

El niño me observo aterrado

-lo siento, no era mi intención, eh estado algo estresada últimamente, lo siento-me disculpe

-por los cullen

….que ahora hay paparazis siguiéndome el rastro?¡todo el maldito pueblo lo sabe?

-…pues no…claro que no….soy tan obvia?

-si

-…..ok, cuanto por las motos?

-llévatelas-me dijo-mama las saco como basura, así que no veo el problema-termino

Finalmente termine llevándome las dos, gratis, a precio de huevo, como dicen por ahí, y llame a papa desde mi casa

-con el jefe Swan por favor-pregunte-HOLA PAPI¡imagínate que quiero visitar a Jacob…puedo puedo?Di que si¡

-CLARO QUE SI BELLA-dijo él con gran entusiasmo, anota la dirección

-gracias papi-respondí yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Salí y conduje siguiendo las indicaciones de Charlie, hasta que por fin llegue.

-bella¡-dijo Jacob sonriendo, con su larga cabellera negra colgando a cada lado de su rostro el cual se había endurecido mas, ya no parecía un adolescente, lo que a mí no me molestaba y quiero decir…era enorme y musculoso, aun mas que Edward, ese si era un hombre…ok Edward también es un hombre pero lo siento ya dije que soy débil y Jacob llevaba una camisa al cuerpo y yo solo podía admirar desde la distancia a mi "amigo "y…es difícil compréndanme

Jacob me llevo a saludar a Billy, y luego a la vieja cochera detrás de la casa.

-etto, Jacob, que sabes de motos?

-por qué?

-pues…es que tengo dos

-creí que a Charlie no le agradaban mucho

-y por eso no debe saberlo-le dije guiñándole un ojo

-bien¡ te pagare

-no¡ quiero ayudarte, no admitiré que me pagues.

-ok….si insistes….hagamos un trato, hablemos de business, si tú me arreglas una moto yo te doy la otra, una ganga no crees?

-genial¡, pero cuendo me las traes

-pues….ya?

-ok-me dijo contento

-pero Billy las verá….-le dije susurrando

-seremos astutos-dijo ayudándome

-bien, si no me vas a cobrar entonces yo comprare todo lo que la moto necesite

-pero tienes el dinero?-me pregunto

-claro¡ tengo un fondo para la universidad

-bella, no crees que eso es más importante

-la universidad?, al diablo, yo seré hokage¡

Jacob se quedo observándome conteniendo una carcajada, que luego soltó fuertemente

-QUE?¡- pregunte fingiendo estar ofendida

-si bella….tu serás hokage-dijo acariciando mi cabeza, vamos, tenemos que empezar a trabajar

Era fácil esconder las motos, con ese terreno tan desigual que rodeaba la casa, seria imposible para Billy llegar hasta la escena del crimen así que no me preocupe, Jacob comenzó con su trabajo, y también, me hablo sobre sus amigos

-ok ok espera….Quil y Embry? que nombres más originales

-son buenos amigos…solo no te metas con sus nombres

-como diga jefe-dije haciendo pose de militar, el rio

-Jacob?¡-dijo una voz fuera del lugar

-diablos…..-susurro Jacob.

Los chicos aparecieron y se presentaron, lo cierto es que me cayeron de maravilla, se que por el momento serian mis nuevos amigos, y almenos despejaría mi mente pasando tiempo de calidad a su lado, Jacob comenzó a hablar de cosas mecánicas, y demás, que no entendía pero intentaba comprender, y los otros chicos fueron a ver el golf en la tele, después de un rato recordé que tenía que hacerle la cena a Charlie, a si que prometí que volvería al día siguiente, al llegar a casa papa me pregunto como la había pasado

-de maravilla-dije sinceramente, puesto que así había sido, me prepare para el siguiente día en la escuela, en donde todos parecían más alejados de lo normal, entonces pregunte

- que día es hoy?

-19 de enero-respondieron

- hoy cumple años gaara¡así que es un día feliz

-hace un año que estas aquí exactamente

-ahora es un día infeliz…gracias por recordarlo

-es algo malo

-en realidad, desde que llegue aquí….nunca creí posible que todo lo que me ha pasado…fuera a llegar a ser real

-bella, por que siempre andas hablando como en clave?-pregunto Ángela

-…como sea…nada ah cambiado demasiado-dije sonriente

-eso mismo estaba pensando yo-dijo ella


	7. Chapter 7

**bu**** hola otra vez, soy yo de nuevo kelly =) me había demorado un poco (mas de cuatro meses) en publicar un nuevo capitulo de esta interesante historia y lo lamento mucho por que se que aveces uno espera un nuevo cap y no salen con nada jeje asi que siento mucho la demora pero eh regresado, y aprovechando las vacaciones espero terminar crazy new moon para antes del 4 de febrero (entro a estudiar otra vez) así que, no os preocupéis mis querid s , publicare capítulos diarios como si no hubiese un mañana, y espero que les agrade las nuevas ocurrencias y aficiones que bella tendrá en el trascurso de la historia. agradezco a los nuevos lectores por sus bonitos comentarios, estoy para entretenerlos y espero que disfruten el regreso de jacob, quiero decir de crazy new moon =p**

**Repetición**

No estaba segura de que demonios estaba haciendo alli, en un intento de buscar algo más productivo que hacer luego del instituto había tomado la inteligente decisión de volver a aquella casa que posiblemente me recordaría los momentos más bonitos que había pasado al lado de mi primer novio, el chico más importante que había podido conocer y tener en mi vida…..genius bella, eres una genius.

La casa permanecía vacía de toda presencia viva, aunque los cullen no estuvieran precisamente vivos, creo que la idea se entendió, todas sus pertenencias aun seguían alli, al parece habían abandonado todo, lo habían dejado atrás, se habían ido sin nada, lo cual creí irónicamente fácil, para quienes lo pueden conseguir todo, sin embargo decidí regresar, por qué no dejar lo pasado en el pasado? Esa era sin duda la mejor lección que timón y pumba (alabados maestros) pudieron enseñarme en mi infancia.

Fui a visitar a Jacob esa misma tarde, el estaba esperándome y me saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

-hola, bella¡-me llamo, yo sonreí aliviada

-Hola, Jacob-respondí y luego con la mano salude a Billy, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-vamos a ponernos a trabajar-dijo mi amigo

-claro-le dije yo caminando hacia el garaje a ver las motos, recordaba a la bella original pensando con preocupación por si Jacob ya estuviese cansado de ella, sin embargo, yo, como conocedora de toda la feliz historia (nótese el sarcasmo) que había pasado y que pasaría a futuro, sabía bien que Jacob nunca se cansaría de mi, o no por el momento.

Cuando me mostro las motos quede impresionada, las había arreglado y quedaron maravillosas, aunque el aseguro que de tener mas cerebro hubieran quedado mejor.

-bella…si yo te hubiese dicho que no podía arreglar las motos en aquel entonces, que hubieras hecho?-pregunto

-ammm no se, supongo que te diría que no había problema, ya buscaría a alguien que pudiera-respondí sin importancia-además podríamos haber hecho otras cosas, como tareas¡-dije sonriente-aunque eso no sea muy divertido, pero bueno

-quieres decir que vas a seguir viniendo así haya terminado?

-elemental mi querido Jacob, eres mi amigo, me gusta pasar tiempo aquí.

-esperando encontrarte con Quil de nuevo-bromeo

-si bueno, lo mío con Quil ha sido maravilloso-respondí yo a su broma.

-entonces te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo?-pregunto

-claro, de hecho deberíamos hacer algo que no involucre la mecánica

-como qué?

-tantas cosas Jacob, podemos ver doramas, o ver anime, o irnos de fiesta, ahh party hard¡.

El rio y asintió-creo que es mejor hacer tareas, que te parece una vez a la semana.

-tareas?...ok , pero mejor que sean dos veces, eh dejado acumular muchos trabajos.

De una bolsa tomo dos latas de gaseosa y me dio una-por la responsabilidad-dijo para hacer un brindis.

-por mi futuro en corea-respondí yo chocando mi lata con la suya.

Regrese a casa a descansar, Charlie había hecho la cena lo cual me pareció bien, descansaría de eso por hoy igualmente, al otro día, el tiempo trascurrió con normalidad en el instituto, luego fui a trabajar, Mike parecía más animado, tenia miles de millones de temas de conversación y parecía un motivador profesional, hablaba y hablaba como sin o tuviera fin, o un botoncito de apagado, me invito a cine, pero yo deje claro que iría siempre y cuando fuera en plan de "friendzone", bueno el parecía aun tener esperanzas conmigo, y yo no quería arruinarlo todo.

Jacob me llamo diciendo que tendríamos una "cita" a lo que entendí era, estrenar las motos, me sentía muy nerviosa, nunca me había considerado muy amiga de esos aparatos, yo era la clase de chica que se siente mas cómoda en cuatro ruedas que en dos, y recordando mi experiencia con las bicicletas…era muy posible que un ciego manejara una moto mejor que yo.

El sonido de mi teléfono me despertó de un bello sueño en el cual aslan le pateaba el trasero a Edward por me, mientras Harry Potter bailaba a su alrededor, con pocos ánimos me levante y tome el teléfono-diga?

-bella-dijo Jacob con un extraño tono de voz

-ah hola jake

-creo que tenemos un cita-agrego del otro lado de la línea

-están terminadas?-pregunte

-si, completamente listas-me aseguro

-fantástico, te iré a ver entonces

-vale-me dijo para luego colgar, me arregle y le avise a Charlie para donde me dirigía, el estuvo de acuerdo, como siempre en lo que tenga que ver con Jacob, para cuando estuve en casa de Jacob, con todo listo, partimos juntos a un lugar misterioso donde, según jake, no nos veria nadie, al poco tiempo de estar conduciendo por una polvorienta carretera, la impresionante viste del océano pacifico se alzo sobre el bosque y me dejo anonadada, bajamos del auto y alistamos las motos, sin embargo mi atención estaba puesta sobre las personas que se encontraban de pie en el borde de un acantilado, luego uno de ellos salto, y yo casi me infarto al verlo.

-POR JESUCRISTO, SALTO, JACOB, SALTOOOO, SE MATO, SE MATOO¡-grite desesperada.

-tranquila bella, están haciendo salto al acantilado

-salto al que?-pregunte

-es un deporte que practicamos aquí, recuerda el la reservación no hay centros comerciales ni nada parecido, así nos divertimos.

-…ja, si….debe de ser divertidísimo-respondí tratando de parecer convencida-lo intentare algun dia, pero en fin, quienes son esos locos?

-la banda de la push

-hay una banda en la push?que tocan?-pregunte incrédula

-no una banda de ese estilo, un grupo más bien, son como vigilantes, se dedican a mantener la paz, Sam Uley los lidera, un día llego un tipo que vendió alcohol a los niños y Sam y su banda lo echaron de nuestras tierras, siempre andan hablando sobre el honor de la tribu y la paz.

-y a ti no te agradan.

-se nota mucho?-pregunto sonriente

-si bueno…un poco, pero hay que respetar creencias Jacob, es posible que sean testigos de Jehová-le dije en broma.

-JAJAJAJAJA créeme eso sería lo ultimo a lo que se unirían.

Jacob me conto mas sobre los "chicos rudos" de la reservación y entonces todo pareció encajar perfectamente con lo de los hombres lobo, sin embargo jake no sabía nada de eso por el momento, por lo que decidí guardármelo, no quería arruinar el trascurso de la historia aunque bien sabía que si lo hacía, tarde o temprano se arreglaría de una forma u otra.

(cualquier duda, pregunta, critica sugerencia, etc, es bien recibido, siempre y cuando no sea ofensivo =), mi correo es kellynut16 agregenme si lo desean y gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**agradesco a todos los lectores, por seguir el fic, muchas muchas muchisimas gracias, deverdad me hacen muy feliz, a mi(kelly) y a bella, que siempre me anda amenzando por publicar =D gracias  
**

**-POR DIOSSSS KELLY TIENES QUE VER ESTO, ES DAMONNNN SIN CAMISA¡  
**

**-bella...crei que querias olvidarte de los vampiros  
**

**-oh vamos, este no es real, y esta mejor que jacob y edward jundos  
**

**-pero es un chico malo.  
**

**-MIRA A TYLERRRRR OH POR DIOS, por que todos los hombres lobos tienen que tener un cuerpo de muerte  
**

**-dios, dame paciencia por si me das fuerza la mato.  
**

**-lo cual no te convendria, iamginate lo que edward y jacob..  
**

**-ya callate¡  
**

**disfruten el nuevo cap =D  
**

**Tres son multitud**

-Bien donde está el embrague?

Señale una palanca en el manillar izquierdo, hasta el momento, jake trataba de explicarme donde quedaban las partes importantes, frenos acelerador entre otros, esperaba hacer eso bien y no terminar cayéndome como recordaba le había sucedido a la bella original.

-bien bella, quiero que aceleres con suavidad y sueltes el embrague, lo harás bien.

-de acuerdo-dije yo haciendo lo que me pedía, la moto comenzó a andar de manera suave, me sentí confiada, era como montar a caballo pero de cierta manera mas cómodo, entonces una voz me paralizo, una voz que no provenía del chico que me estaba acompañando.

_Esto es temerario, infantil y estúpido bella _–bufo aquella voz.

Me sorprendí muchísimo, pero me enoje también, que se suponía que era eso, la voz de la razón que irónicamente era la de Edward?, me distraje al pensar en el y la moto me lanzo hacia adelante, para cuando me di cuenta estaba encima mío, casi aplastándome, mas no me lastimo mucho.

-bella, estas herida?-pregunto Jacob sacándome la moto de encima.

-tranquilo, estoy bien, soy una chica, ruda-dije con voz ruda.

-claro-sonrió el- inténtalo de nuevo-pidió

-hai sensei-respondí yo.

Volví a subir a la moto, mientras seguía con cuidado las instrucciones dadas por Jacob, sin embargo esa voz volvió a obstruir mis pensamientos normales.

_¿Entonces, eso es lo que quieres, matarte?, es eso de lo que va todo esto?, vete a casa con Charlie _– maldito y sensual Edward ,por que no podía alejarse de mi mente? yo sabia y estaba completamente segura que estaba alucinando que estaba pasando por alguna clase de trastorno mental de pérdida de un ser querido o obsesión compulsiva por alguien, pero era tan real, estaba tan cerca y la escuchaba tan claramente que era imposible de ignorar-_no bella¡mira por dónde vas¡-_grito la voz, pero era tarde, se acercaba una curva y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo dar la vuelta, lo intente mas fue en vano la moto se deslizo por el pavimento hasta caerme encima, me arrastro fuera de la carretera, sobre fina arena para luego impactar contra algo frio, sentía el rugido de la moto encima mío, y el peso me impedía levantarme sin embargo Jacob me quito la moto de encima y me revolví en el suelo, me senté y me lleve la mano a la frente, me ardía un poco, y vi que estaba sangrando; al fin había encontrado eso que producía en mi mente la voz exacta de Edward, lo extremo lo estúpido y peligroso, y me sentía fantástica de haberlo escuchado nuevamente, sin embargo caí en cuenta la forma de pensar que venía a mi cabeza y el instinto suicida y masoquista que estaba a punto de florecer en mi, así que trate de olvidar todo eso.

-bella te encuentras bien?¡-dijo Jacob con preocupación

-estoy bien, tranquilo, te dije que soy muy ruda-bromee

-tengo que llevarte al hospital

-oh vamos, que es una cortadita entre amigos rudos-le respondí golpeándole el brazo con uno de mis puños.

-no creo que sea una buena idea hacer esto de nuevo.

-lo sé, pero tengo que mantener mi reputación.

-cual reputación?-rio jake.

Tras unas horas en el hospital y siete puntos para cerrar la herida, regrese a casa, donde Charlie me dio un sermón divertidísimo de por qué tengo que tener cuidado cuando y fijarme en donde piso etc., le comente la idea de querer salir con jake a una caminata por el bosque, a lo que se negó, no le parecía que yo fuera precisamente la clase de chica amante de la naturaleza, y cuánta razón tenía, pero era fingir ser Dora la exploradora, o quedarme en casa leyendo "cumbres borrascosas" por ..000.000 vez en mi vida(_apuesto a que no leíste el numero-a mi no me engañas_), explique entonces querer encontrar un prado en especifico, y luego de rogar un millón de veces, solo dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Jake y yo nos adentramos en el bosque a la espera de encontrar el prado, sin embargo, por mi parte, me sentía aterrada, aunque fingía estar bien, y es que, saben cuántos mosquitos y bichos raros hay en un bosque como el de forks?¡ era peor que estar perdido en jurasick park, al menos sabes cuando un tiranosaurio se acerca, pero nunca sabrás cuando una araña este sobre ti, hasta que te caiga en la cara; tras todo un maravilloso día de aventura con jake, siguiendo una brújula y un mapa, sentí que lo único que me falto fue pronunciar en algún momento las palabras "zorro no te lo lleves, zorro no te lo lleves"

El tiempo comenzó a trascurrir mucho más deprisa de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta ese momento, el instituto, el trabajo, Jacob, los doramas entro otros, sin embargo, él seguía estando en mi mente, pero todo ese tiempo en el cual el ya no estaba a mi lado, me hacia tener más momentos libres para ponerme al tanto de los nuevos estrenos en doramas, me vi alrededor de 7 series en ese tiempo, y a veces repetía boy before flowers solo por el hecho de ver a ji hoo oppa, Jake me acompañaba a veces, aunque se quedara dormido mientras yo pasaba por etapas de fan loca, pero apreciaba eso de su parte, ahora estaba envuelta en una nueva serie, irónicamente de vampiros, aunque estos eran más apegados a las leyendas que la gente normal conocía, ya saben, los que no pueden salir a la luz del sol, los que poseen colmillos etc., después de pasar la segunda temporada me rendí y deje de verla, el parecido hablando sentimentalmente, de uno de los protagonistas era demasiado para mis nervios, ya tenía suficiente con Edward, no quería tener más motivos para mantenerlo en mi mente.

-Feliz día de san Valentín bella-saco a colación Jacob un sábado de estudios

-fíjate, hoy es san Valentín?¡-dije yo con sorpresa mirando la cajita rosa en sus manos que extendía amable hacia mí y el asintió-vale tengo una gran idea, que te parece si el viernes vamos a cine, y dejamos esto del estudio para después, apuesto que los libros ya se cansaron de mi.

-quieres ir a cine conmigo?

-si bueno, le prometí a otro compañero que iría, y seria híper mega duper genial que vinieras con nosotros, y puede ir Quil, le llevare chicas lindas para que escoja –reí

-vaya, Quil va a enloquecer, chicas de ultimo año-agrego el aceptando mi propuesta

-le llevare un grupo variado-prometí, lastimosamente, para cuando fue viernes, esa extraña fuerza misteriosa que siempre arruina mis planes, volvió hacer de las suyas, y enfermo a todos, por lo que Mike, jake y yo, terminamos en la peli solos los tres…..ya se imaginaran la incomodidad.

En el auto camino al cine, Mike se quejo por la falta de música en el auto, jake quiso colocar algo de música pero yo insistí en que mi celular tenia la música que necesitábamos, así todo el camino "oppa ganman style" lleno el auto, para cuando llegamos, compramos rápidamente las estradas para la peli más sangrienta que estuviesen dando y entramos.

Me acomode para soportar las dos horas de película, al principio miraba mas los colores y el movimiento, en general, que a la gente, los carros y las casas, pero entonces Jacob comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y a criticar los efectos especiales, según él una persona no podía tener tanta sangre para que esta se regara a más de seis metros.

Con el trascurso de los minutos mis acompañantes colocaron uno de sus brazos sobre los apoya brazos que se suponen hacia parte de mi silla, esperando a que me asustara o algo parecido y tomara alguna de sus manos, mire a Mike con algo de lastima, puesto todos sabemos que lo mío con Mike, nunca sería posible, además si habría de tomar una mano sería la de Jacob, ya que es una mano seguida por un brazo grande y fuerte, el cual está pegado a unos hombros anchos, que conforman junto a su dorso un espectacular abdomen….vale, me Salí de la historia, como decía no tome ninguna mano, al poco tiempo de lo de las manos, Mike comenzó a marearse hasta que lo vi abandonar la sala como alma que se lleva el diablo camino a los baños, jake y yo lo seguimos.

-que blandengue, deberías haber buscado a alguien con un estomago más fuerte-me dijo Jacob

-no critiques, es de mala educación, no sabemos si es intolerante a la lactosa.

-no ah consumido ningún producto lácteo, de ser así, tu amigo el blandito tendría una larga charla con el inodoro.

-JAJAJAJA, cierto.

-bella, dime una cosa-me dijo Jacob.

-que cosa?

-te gusto, vale?

-si-respondí-hasta podria hacer piropos para ti-bromee

-vale, pero te gusto más que el chistosin que esta vomitando hasta su primera papilla.

-obvio-le dije casi con tono de regaño.

-más que cualquier otro de los chicos que conoces?

-oh bueno jake, me gustas, pero lo mío con, kim hyun joong, con Damon Salvattore, y muchos otros es muy fuerte...pero me gustas más que las chicas =D

-bella, hablo de los chicos que conoces, en persona.

-ahhh, bueno si.

-pero eso es todo-sentencio

-supongo, aunque si no fuera por que la fuerza misteriosa que hace que candase nunca pueda mostrarle a su madre lo que phineas y ferb construyen, muy posiblemente todo hubiera cambiado, pero bueno.

-de que estás hablando, cual fuerza misteriosa?

-oh mira, Mike ya salió del baño, será mejor irnos-señale al pobre de Mike paliducho y con pocas señales de vida.

Jake sonrió y me susurro al oído "no me rendiré contigo" para luego ayudarme con Mike, al pobre lo dejamos en su casa, y luego jake me llevo a la mía, nos despedimos y él se fue, había sido una buena noche, almenos para reírme, encendí mi laptop, y actualice mi blog, muchos de los comentarios hablaban sobre un feliz final, todos esperaban que el héroe de la historia regresara por su doncella, y aunque eso era lo que pasaría, muy en el fondo, volver a una vida normal hasta ahora era lindo.

La mañana me baño con la luz del sol, y yo desperté tal y como había dicho jake, vomitando hasta mi primera papilla, papa trato de cuidarme como pudo, y era que no sabía mucho sobre cómo cuidar a hijas enfermas pero, se preocupo por mí, y eso ya era algo, en la tarde llame a jake, sin embargo Billy me contesto, diciendo que estaba enfermo y no podía ir a verlo, jake en sus propias palabras me explico también que lo que Mike y yo teníamos no era lo que el sufría, entonces ahí me di cuenta que el momento había llegado, los vampiros se habían ido pero para mi había un nuevo swich sobrenatural apunto de ser encendido

(Wolfmanswich on)


	9. Chapter 9

**El prado**

Jacob había prometido llamarme, pero no lo hizo, y no lo culpo, era muy posible que su instinto salvaje (Sam) lo obligara a dejar la casa por un tiempo, para "patrullar" con los justicieros contra el mal y todo eso, sin embargo para mí fue algo aburridor no saber de Jacob en casi todo una semana, así que me puse de fastidiosa, pidiéndole a Charlie que llamara a Harry Clearwater en cuanto volviera del trabajo para preguntarle que había sido de mi amigo lobuno, puesto que nadie contestaba el teléfono.

Así me entere de que se les había ocurrido la pésima excusa de que Jacob tenia mononucleosis o algo que suene parecido, sin embargo investigue en internet, y los síntomas no eran para nada parecidos a los que el tenia, el tiempo seguía trascurriendo y decidí ponerme al tanto de los últimos capítulos de naruto shippuden, crónicas vampíricas y dream high, el cual por cierto es una excelente dorama, y había decidió obligar a Edward a verlo conmigo por segunda vez cuando regresara; el miércoles llame a casa del lobo por una última vez, si no contestaba me rendiría, y volvería a mi mundo imaginario de *bibles* (_si se han visto barbie fairytopia,sabran que elina, tiene una motita mascota llamada bibble que honestamente me parece la cosa más linda y tonta del planeta y lo amo )_y unicornios rosa, pero la voz de Billy me regreso a la realidad.

-diga?

-eh, oh Billy, tiempo sin escuchar tu voz, veras el teléfono no servía-le conté-llamaba para saber cómo se encuentra Jacob

-está bien bella, sin embargo no se encuentra en casa.

-ya veo, y donde esta?-pregunte

Se ha ido c0on los chicos a dar una vuelta en port Ángeles….creo que iban a ver un programa doble o algo así, se ha marchado para todo el día, querías algo en particular?

-no para nada, gracias Billy

-le diré que has llamado

-te lo agradecería, de verdad.

-vale adiós.

-Adios Billy.

Colgué rápidamente y me dirigí a la sala, encendí el televisor y me senté cómodamente a ver crónicas vampíricas, en ese episodio en particular, un personaje muy querido para mi moría, así que estaba demasiado concentrada en la pantalla para notar que mi padre me miraba con preocupación.

-JODERR, POR QUE ALARIC, POR QUE ALARIC, QUE TE EH HECHO ESTER, PARA QUE ME TORTURES DE ESTA MANERA, EL TIPO ERA BUENA ONDA¡ maldita sed de venganza contra los originales…..ERES SU MADRE ESTER¡ madre acecina, aun no entiendo, ella los creo, y ahora los quiere matar uhiii que malota.-grite a la pantalla completamente enojada y con los ojos llorosos.

-bella? que estás haciendo-me pregunto papa

-esta vida es tan injusta querido padre, los buenos mueren, y los malos sobreviven, es eso justo….bruja original de popo….si Klaus muere, el director de esa serie terminara muy mal….muy, muy mal-papa me observaba aterrado al ver como oprimía espichaba, apachurraba un pobre cojín pensando en mi venganza sobre muchas de las muertes de dicha serie.

-bella, estas mal por qué Jacob no te ah venido a ver?-pregunto

-qué?¡ pfff NOOO, solo que me siento en contra de la injusticia.

-ya veo,…..¬¬te quería decir que iré de pesca con Harry, así que volveré tarde.

-oh claro papa, con Harry…..-dije imaginándome a Harry Potter de pesca con mi padre, y me estremecí-no importa diviértete papa.

El salió y yo me quede mirando un capitulo mas de crónicas, al acabar, apague la televisión y mire hacia el techo, me sentía despachada y sin nada mejor que hacer, y la idea de estar todo el día en casa no me agradaba, la mañana había sigo molesta en el instituto, y pensé que si salía podria despejar mi mente, que tal ir a ese claro al que intente ir con jake? Sonaba…relajante para mi, así que tome las llaves del auto, y me puse en marcha, de camino encendí la recio nueva que emmett me había regalado, así que subí el volumen lo mas que mis oídos pudieron soportar y cante "we never gettin back together" de Taylor swifft una y otra y otra vez, hasta llegar a mi destino.

Detuve el auto y lo estacione, así comencé a caminar y caminar sin lograr sacar dicha canción de mi mente, cuando llegue al claro, una figura hacia el otro lado apareció entre los arbustos, mi corazón se acelero, y sentí que empalidecí, por un momento creí que era Edward,( _pero todo cambio después de que la nación del fuego ataco, ) _pero todo cambio cuando vi a Laurent más cerca.

-Laurent ¡-salude con amabilidad y algo de alegría.

-bella?-dijo el-no esperaba verte aquí-respondió.

-bueno yo vivo aquí, que haces tú por estos lares?

-quería venir de visita, sin embargo los cullen ya no están y me sorprendió que no te llevaran con ellos, creí que eras su mascota o algo así-me dijo

-jaja su mascota, si qué lindo de tu parte el decirme eso, su mascota… "_maldito Lauren hijo de su respectiva madre, mascota? ósea soy una persona, y aun así de ser su mascota, almenos no se hubieran olvidado de mi existencia, estúpidos y sensuales vampiros_"

Vienen de visita a menudo?, ya sabes los cullen?-pregunto Lauren, mientras la estúpida voz de Edward aparecía nuevamente en mi cabeza.

_Miente._

-Si , a veces vienen a tomar cafecito, y a adelantar cuaderno, la que mas viene es Alice-respondi con naturalidad

_Bella, por amor a dios, debes mentir mejor que eso._

_-quien eres mi madre?¡cállate y dame un consejo mejor._

-y bueno, como van las cosas en denali? Carlisle me dijo que ahora estabas don tanya.

-bueno sí, soy muy feliz a su lado, pero me ah costado la nueva dieta, así que a veces…hago trampas-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-oh claro, entiendo, jasper también tiene problemas-respondí

_Vos de Edward que vive en mi mente, no deberías decirme algo, como finge demencia bella, finge demencia¡_

_No te muevas._

-al final te encontró victoria, perdona que cambie de tema, me pica la curiosidad.

-vaya, la curiosidad si, claro, sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?-le dije

-bueno supongo que lo que hare, no la pondrá feliz-contesto ignorando mi pregunta.

-que cosa?  
-que yo te mate-hablo con toda naturalidad-ya sabes esta enojada pro que ustedes mataron a james, así que ella pensado que si te mataba a ti seria suficiente castigo para Edward.

-oh por favor, acaso yo tengo la culpa de que sea vengativa?, existen los psicólogos y las terapias para el manejo de la ira¡, además el tal james era un psicópata, se que es comprensible que se obsesionen con alguien como yo, pero…vamos, el se lo busco….no?-dije con una sonrisa incomoda, mientras su mirada fulminante y sedienta me observo como a una presa.

_Amenázalo_

_Claro genio, un humano amenazando a un vampiro._

-el sabrá que has sido tú, no vas a irte de rositas

-no dejare rastros, las lluvias se llevaran tu olor, nunca lo sabran.

_Implora_

_Primero amenazo y ahora imploro, eso va en contra de mis principios¡tengo dignidad_

_No cuando tu vida depende de ello._

-por favor… soy muy joven _y bella_ para morir.

-míralo de este modo, bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado, te aseguro que no

te dolerá, de haber sido victoria, te hubiera hecho sufrir- se me hace la boca agua.

Mis ojos contemplaron a Lauren que dejaba de mirarme, y giraba su cabeza hacia otra parte del claro, se le veía asustado y sorprendido a la vez.

_No te fíes_

_Fiarme de qué?¡ _

En ese momento vi a una figura enorme y negra salir de entre los arbustos, seguida por otras de color marrón claro y oscuro, lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, era un aterrado vampiro apunto de mojar su pantalón y tres enormes lobos tamaño prehistórico, observe con una inmensa felicidad al lobo de color más claro, este también me observaba, pero el gruñido del negro lo hizo concentrarse en el enemigo, Lauren desapareció por el bosque seguido por los inmensos lobos, yo quede asombrada, verlos en una película era una cosa, pero en persona era otra, eran animales espectaculares, y su presencia te hacía sentir el poder que brotaba de ellos.

Para cuando estuve de regreso en casa, Charlie me pregunto como estaba, y no podía estar más que bien, la felicidad brotaba por mis poros, podria jurar que vomitaría felicidad, todo volvía a ser mi mundo mágico, sin embargo cuando decidí ir a dormir, las pesadillas sobre victoria comenzaron a presentarme un problema, puesto que a ella, aunque no le temía, le tenía un muy sano….respeto.

**de nuevo agradesco a tod s por leer este fic, son marabillos s, deverdad, me hacen muy feliz sus cometnarios, trato de tener en cuenta todos, y aunque no pueda publicar muy seguido trato de hacerlo ya que sus cometarios me alientan, muchisimas gracias, y espero terminar crazy new moon pronto, por que estoy aun no ah terminado, espero lograr llegar a crazy breaking down =D gracias griacais arigato, los fantasticos lectores.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La secta**

Me sorprendí cada vez que abría los ojos a la luz de la mañana y comprendía que había sobrevivido a la noche, una vez que pasaba esa sorpresa se me aceleraba el corazón y las palmas de las manos empezaban a sudar. No lograba respirar de nuevo hasta que me levantaba y me aseguraba de que Charlie también seguía con vida; sé que es estaba preocupado al verme saltar ante el menor ruido o palidecer, quiero decir que padre no se preocuparía por eso, sinceramente creo que desde que todo esto comenzó mi padre ah tenido leves sospechas de mis problemas mentales, pero en fin los locos somos los mejores o eso es lo que le entendí a Alicia cuando veo su película.

Había comenzado a desesperarme al no recibir llamadas de jake, creía que la vida sin un hombre después de superar a Edward volvería la normalidad, pero luego la realidad me golpeaba y caí en cuenta de que yo nunca eh sido ni seré normal así que al diablo con superar las cosas, yo quiero a Jacob YA¡, saben a veces en la vida hay que voletearce, yo lo hago muy seguido, recomiendo no hacerlo ya que hay que tener una vida de practica sin embargo cuando se quiere algo se pelea hasta donde no se pueda mas, por eso, insistía e insistía con varias personas para que telefonearan a la casa de jake, yo sabía muy bien por qué me estaba ignorando, pero no descansaría hasta que el me lo dijera en persona, le pedí a Charlie, a Harry etc., pero a ninguno le daban razón evidente de su situación por lo que me desespere a un mas.

-jefe Swan-dijo Charlie al teléfono

-papa, tenemos que hablar.

-que ha pasado?

-estoy preocupada por Jacob

-por que?-pregunto el

-sospecho que se está cociendo algo raro en la reserva, Jacob me hablo de una cosa extraña que les había pasado a otros chicos de su edad, y no hablo de la pubertad ni el acné, ahora se comporta del modo que temía.

-qué clase de comportamiento extraño?

-primero estaba asustado, y luego empezó a evitarme, y si lo sé, soy la clase de persona que la gente evita, pero él me buscaba y ahora no?¡ ósea que la pasa?¡…..como decía, ahora temo que parte de esa satánica banda de ahí abajo la banda de Sam Uley lo haya llevado al lado oscuro.

-bella, yo creo que te equivocas, Sam es un chico estupendo, bueno, ahora ya es un hombre y un buen hijo, deberías oír hablar de él a Billy, en realidad ya ha obrado maravillas con los jovenes de la reserva, fue él quien….-Charlie dejo de hablar a mitad de la frase, supuse que estaba a punto de referirse a la noche en que me perdí el bosque.

-papa, Jacob le tenía miedo, y lo comprendo, severa masa de carne con piernas, quien no le temería, el tipo intimida, además el pobre jake me lo dijo, yo lo sé, que tal me le pase algo al niño?¡ ah? Ah?

-has hablado de esto con Billy?

-el no está preocupado, papa.

-bella, Jacob es solo un niño y es posible que este haciendo travesuras, se que está bien además, no puede pasar todo el tiempo pegado a tus faldas.

Hasta mi padre me hacía sentir mal, ahora era yo la que estaba en la friend zone, pero en fin, mas tarde llame de nuevo y Billy me contesto, aunque no me dijo gran cosa, Salí a buscar a jake y me encontré con Embry el cual me conto sobre el extraño comportamiento que Jacob había tenido en los últimos días, lo acerque a su casa y luego fui a la de jake, aparque en frente de la casa y me quede dentro de mate (mi auto), Billy me vio, pero luego se alejo de la ventana, me coloque los audífonos y comencé a buscar en la lista de reproducción de mi ipod algo interesante, encontré en la lista, el nombre de one dirección y no era lo que precisamente acostumbraba a escuchar pero la canción live while we´re Young me encanta, así que la reproduje, con forme esperaba comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música hasta que me di cuenta que estaba bailando como enferma dentro de la camioneta cantando a todo pulmón, pero que rayos.

-LET´S GO CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY TILL WE SEE THE SUN, I KNOW WE ONLY MET BUT LET´S PRETEND IT´S LOVE AND NEVER NEVER NEVER STOP FOR ANYONE TONIGHT LETS GET SOME AND LIVE WHILE WERE YOUNG-Como me gustaba esa cancion, sin embargo volvi a Tierra cuando escuche dos golpesitos en la ventana del auto.

-que estas hacienda aquí bella?

Mire hacia afuera, y me quede perpleja y atónita, había cambiado radicalmente en las últimas semanas, eso que uno dice, quien demonios eres y que hiciste con mi amigo, aunque pensándolo bien…..estas como quieres, lo siento me desvié de la historia, como decía, había cambiado radicalmente, se había cortado el cabello y había crecido, sus facciones lo hacían ver mayor y su cuerpo en general estaba más fornido.

-por Satán, Jacob?-pregunte, el se limito a mirarme, sus mirada reflejaba tensión y enojo, ahí entendí que no estaba solo, toda la "manada" estaba con el.

-que quieres?-pregunto de mala gana.

-venia a hablar.

-adelante

-a solas si no te importa.

Sam asintió una vez con el rostro y los demás se retiraron.

-de acuerdo-dijo el

-podemos dar un paseo?-pregunte saliendo del carro y caminando en dirección al norte, nos internamos en el bosque, pero los pasos de Jacob eran muy veloces para mi condición humana, malditos inmortales de porquería, siempre recordándole a uno lo insignificante que es la humanidad.

-terminemos con esto-dijo con una voz ronca y metálica.

-escucho, quiero una explicación, solo eso.

-no te lo puedo decir

-no quieres terminar con esto?, pues dímelo, creí que éramos amigos.

-lo éramos

-éramos?...hablas en pasado-la ira se apodero de mi y no pude evitar el vomito verbal-CLARO ERAMOS AMIGOS¡ y cuando tú me digas lo que yo ya sé, y todo regrese a como era cuando ERAMOS amigos, empezaras a buscarme nuevamente como una fiel mascota , por que recordaras que ERAMOS AMIGOS¡-le grite

-de que estas hablando?...el punto es que antes no lo comprendía.

-y ahora has visto la luz? Aleluya

-bella, no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo creía, tampoco es culpa de sam, ya que el me ayuda todo o que puede.

-aja….

-ahora nadie puede ayudarme.

-que te han hecho?-pregunte acercándome con los brazos abiertos

-no me toques-murmuro

-me vale¡ vas a decirme que está pasando ahora o veras mi verdadero lado oscuro, entendiste idiota?¡-dije para luego patearlo, aunque no pareció dolerle, sino mas bien le sorprendió, sin embargo ami si me dolió.

-tú lo has querido, si quieres culpar a alguien por qué no señalas a esos mugrientos y hediondos chupasangres a los que tanto quieres

-que yo quiero a quienes?

-lo sabes perfectamente, no me obligues a decirlo, no quiero hacerte daño

-oh que malote¡ no quiero hacerte daño?, tienes idea de cuantas veces me han dicho eso y luego PAAMM el daño viene sin ningún remordimiento.

-antes creía que la tontas supersticiones de Billy eran solo eso, supersticiones, pero sabe más de lo que nunca le reconocí.

-se serio Jacob, de que culpas a los cullen si se fueran hace mas de medio año, es Sam el que te ah alejado y no solo de mi.

-no culpes a Sam de nada bella.

-pero quien es Sam ahora para ti?, tu novia?¡

_Cállate bella, no lo presiones_-me advirtió la voz de Edward

_Cállate tu estúpida voz que solo yo puedo escuchar por que solo yo alucino con vampiros tontos¡_

_-_vete a casa bella, ya no podre salir contigo

-estas terminando conmigo?

-no es el casi, pero de serlo, tómalo como quieras.

La ira era demasiada, así que me devolví al auto y arranque camino a casa, no quiera verlo mas por el momento, tenía claro que era algo por lo que tenía que pasar y que Sam no tenía la culpa, pero aun así, siempre se busca a alguien en que colocar la culpa y la mejor opción por el momento era Sam; para cuando llegue a casa subí inmediatamente a mi habitación y me senté a escribir en mi blog, los fans que tenia y que seguían cumplidos cada actualización me habían pedido crear una sección de fan art, donde enviaban dibujos y publicaban imágenes de como creían que eran las cosas de acuerdo a como yo las redactaba, y era tan lindo saber que había alguien que almenos leía mis pensamientos y me comprendían en algo, pero aun faltaba algo que realmente me permitiera desahogarme , por lo que tome una hoja en blanco y comencé a escribir algo para Edward, así no pudiera leerlo, era una manera de dejar mis sentimientos fuera de mi, y esperaba que pudiera leerla algún día, por qué muy seguramente lo que escribiría jamás podria decírselo en palabras.

La noche cayó sobre forks, y yo decidí irme a dormir, había sido un día largo, y el siguiente seguramente sería peor, en mis sueños apareció Edward tan perfecto y encantado como lo recordaba, pero a medida que me acercaba a el, el se alejaba de mi, hasta desaparecer, el agudo sonido de algo arañando mi ventana me alerto de que había un intruso afuera de la casa.

bueno, de nuevo eh vuelto para vacaciones de semana santa, perdon la demora, pero es que la vida del universitario es dura jejeje, esta semana esperare escribir unos cuatro tal vez cinco caps mas, creo que todas extrañamos a edward (rayos salio mi bella interior) gracias por todos los nuevos comentarios, ingluso los de los invitados, es alentador porder leer lo mucho que les gusta la historia, puesto que son un gran apoyo e inspiracion para seguir con esta historia, muchisimas gracias a tod s los amodoro jajaja =D y espero que les agrade este nuevo cap


	11. Chapter 11

**El intruso**

El susto me hizo abrir los ojos, estaba tan fatigada y confusa que dudaba de su estaba dormida o despierta; alguien volvió a arañar el cristal de la ventana levantando un sonido chirriante y estridente, Salí de la cama confusa, parpadeé en mi intento de mejorar mi adormilada vista, y divise una silueta oscura que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro del cristal, se movía como si fuera a lanzarse contra el cristal, retrocedí asustada y apunto de gritar y lo único que vino a mi mente fue la imagen de victoria.

-BELLA¡-dijo-ay maldita sea abre la ventana¡

Estaba temblando de terror ya que por mi mente pasaban miles e imágenes en las cuales todas eran acerca de victoria matándome, sin embargo, esa voz no encajaba en el rostro de victoria, me acerque a la ventana con rapidez y la abrí

-pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Jacob Black?¡ tienes idea del susto tan desmadre que me diste?¡

-lo siento, solo intento cumplir…-dijo mientras cambiaba de posición sobre las ramas del árbol- mi promesa, ahora apártate de ahí-ordeno

-qué?-pegunte

-voy a saltar, dijo tomando impulso

_Esta es tu oportunidad bella, si no te haces a un lado su sensual y bien formado cuerpo caerá sobre ti y eso te gustara, oh siiiii _– dije para mis adentros.

Cuando salto me hice en su camino lo cual lo sorprendió y pareció asustarse perdiendo el equilibrio que ya tenía para caer sobre el suelo de mi cuarto, sin embargo me tomo rápidamente por un brazo y me hizo hacia un lado, yo perdí el equilibro y caí, pero sus fuertes y supermegaformados brazos me recibieron.

Ambos nos observamos fijamente durante unos segundos esperando que Charlie no se hubiera despertado, al estar seguros el rompió el silencio, sin soltarme aun.

-estas bien-pregunto algo preocupado-porque te atravesaste? Pude haberte lastimado

-estoy bien, y es que, creí ver una….libélula –mentí -así que me asuste y me hice a un lado para alejarme y luego tu me agarraste con facilidad-sonreí.

-como sea-dijo devolviéndome al suelo-vine a presentar mis disculpas

_Ja toma lo tuyo Edward, jake tiene mejores brazos que tu, jajajaja perdedor¡ _

-decías algo?-le pregunte

-me estabas ignorando?

-qué?, no como crees, solo estaba recordando que tengo que hacer…tarea si, tarea-mentí de nuevo.

-dije que quiera disculparme.

-por qué? No quiero tus disculpas, me hiciste sentir muy mal-dije fingiendo enojo, aun que de reojo miraba su aboben al descubierto.

-lo sé-susurro-pero no podía dejar las cosas como quedaron esta tarde, fue horrible, perdona.

-la verdad es que no comprendo nada, si?, y mira que cosas raras si me han pasado.

-lo sé quiero explicártelo…quiero hacerlo pero no puedo, y nada me gustaría mas

-por qué?¡

-no puedo hacerlo-murmuro con frustración-mira bella, no has tenido nunca un secreto que ho hayas podido contar nadie?

-claro, yo no me llamo bella soy Christine, y no debería estar aquí por que todo esto es ficticio, producido por la imaginativa mente de una gran escritora-le explique y todos sabemos que esta vez sí dije la verdad.

-no es momento para bromear bella.

-bromear….claro¬¬.

-a veces la lealtad se interpone en tus deseos, a veces un secreto no te pertenece y no lo puedes revelar, y lo que me mata, es que en realidad ya lo sabes, te lo conté todo-dijo llevándose sus manos a la cabeza con enojo.

-espera espera, para tu tren, no entendí-le dije algo sorprendida-como que ya me lo contaste, yo no me acuerdo de nada.

-me parece que eh encontrado la forma en la que esto puede funcionar, por que ya lo sabes bella¡ no te lo puedo decir pero tu si puedes adivinarlo-dijo emocionado

-que yo adivine?, soy pésima adivinando.

-se que puedes hacerlo, vamos ya se, veré si puedo echarte un cable

-un cable?-pregunte, para luego imaginar a Jacob efectivamente con un cable eléctrico en las manos.

-si, como una pista

-ahhhhh, ahora si entendí, ok, adelante-le dije

-miremos-dijo tratando de recordar-charlamos sobre golf, fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa…

-ese no fue el dia que me contaste historias de terror y las leyendas de los ….como eran…..si ese nombre raro…

-quileute

-eso¡-le dije yo

-sí, estas en lo cierto, recuerdas lo que te dije?

-pues….sí, lo recuerdo

-lo sabes, lo sabes¡ yo fui el primero que te dijo lo que era él.

-el? Quien, espera ya me perdí

-Edward bella, Edward.

Yo me quede en silencio y asentí con la cabeza, Jacob me observo esperando que yo dijera algo más.

-tengo que irme bella, espero que logres descubrir lo que soy, y cuando lo hagas espero que me lo hagas saber, y otra cosa, si no quieres volver a verme, llama y házmelo saber-dijo para luego tomarme por una mano y jalarme hacia el de una manera un tanto brusca, aunque yo no me queje, estaba demasiado cerca de ese espectacular cuerpo y quiero decir a quién demonios le va a molestar esa situación.

El se fue y yo regrese a dormir, me aprecia fascinante todo lo que empezaría a pasar desde ahora, yo tenía que fingir por el momento que no sabía que era un hombre lobo, pero al otro día sin duda lo buscaría para decírselo. Ya me podía imaginar con el convertido en ese espectacular animal recostado sobre un lindo prado durmiendo juntos bajo la luz del sol, y si no suena muy romántico pero aun así es Jacob aunque sea un lobo gigante, y para mí eso era genial, para cuando amaneció, me levante lo más rápido que pude, y me puse linda, bueno, era necesario si quería impresionarlo un poco, Charlie me pregunto sobre mi desayuno, sin embargo yo no tenía hambre, me subí en mi auto y me dirigí a la reserva lo más rápido que pude.

El sol brillaba bastante, lo que me recordó que seguramente ese era un día en el cual de estar los cullen, no los vería, pase cerca de la tienda principal del pueblo y aparque aunque le dije a Charlie que no pararía en ningún otra lado hasta llegar a casa de jake, sin embargo era necesario, me había dado hambre en el camino, y amenos de que no quisiera que mi estomago rugiera, termine comprándome un perro caliente y una soda, camine por el lugar mientras terminaba mi comida, cuando lo vi, su hermoso cabello despeinado, su excelente forma de vestir, sus bellos ojos claros.

-disculpe señora, cuando vale ese afiche de Harry styles?-pregunte a la encargada de la tienda de música.

-viene con el CD de 1D, cómprelo y se lo doy como obsequio.

-hecho-dije feliz para luego obtener mi CD y mi afiche, regrese al auto y seguí mi camino a la casa de jake, Billy me recibió amable como siempre, pero el muy tonto estaba dormido, así que le dije que le diera la razón de que estaría en la playa esperándolo, y así fue, una hora después, llego a la playa

-bella?-pregunto su voz a mis espaldas, yo me di la vuelta para observarlo y se veía enorme, me incorpore, pero aun así seguía siendo muchísimo más alto que yo

-fantástico, gente bajita… y yo- hable irónica.

El rio por lo bajo y luego pregunto

-que haces ya lo resolviste?, era suficiente si me hubieses llamado.

-Obvio no jake, las cosas se dicen en la cara, en fin en de advertirte hay agente…

Agentes forestales, ya lo sé, no te preocupes se cuidarme, y los demás no vana atacar a nadie.

-como puedes decir eso, también me preocupo por Charlie

-Y que quieres que haga?¡

-pues dejar de convertirte en hombre lobo.

-como si tuviera elección –dijo el-pero me molesta que seas tan hipócrita, estas alli aterrada por mi culpa

-aterrada? Quien dijo que estoy aterrada, estoy bien no se nota?-pregunte

-no te preocupe que pueda llegar a matar gente

-de hecho, se que no lo harías, tu proteges gente no es así?

-y si fuera un acecino, te daría eso miedo?

-no

El se hecho a reír y luego me dio un gran a brazo de oso

-no puedo….respirar….jake-dije

El me soltó

-oye jake, así una preguntita, recuerdas el día que me salvaron de un hombre de cabello negro, se que estabas ahí

-si lo recuerdo, la sanguijuela

-su nombre es Laurent, que paso con él?

-lo matamos, pero te recuerdo que los vampiros no cuentan como personas.

-pero Charlie me dijo que ha habido más muertes, sin embargo si Lauren murió eso quiere decir que hay otro vampiro?-pregunte y sentí como mi temperatura corporal descendía.

-así es

-victoria-susurre-maldita perra-dije para luego ver la mirada de sorpresa de jake-lo siento-me disculpe por las palabras.

-quien es ella, bella

-la compañera de Laurent, jake, ella viene por mí, la muy desagraciada, no ah superado el hecho de que Edward le mato al novio, cuando el novio quería matarme a mí, ósea fue justo¡ ahora ella quiere matarme a mí con eso Edward podria sentir lo que ella sintió.

-se lo diremos a los demás

-qué?

-ven conmigo-me pidió

-a donde

-tú solo sígueme-me pidió

-espera, vamos a ver ma lobos

-versión humanos querrás decir

Yo sonreí y tome su mano-pues que esperamos-le dije, y luego el me guio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bajo presión**

Jacob me presento a todos sus amigos lobos, y honestamente fue fantástico hasta paúl se salió de control, y no entendí por qué, quise recomendarle un gran terapeuta para controlar su ira, sin embargo jake dijo que no sería buena idea probarlo más, y yes que yo no quiera provocarlo solo darle un buen consejo o bueno tal vez si quería provocarlo pero finalmente no me dejaron.

También conocí a Emily, claro que me sorprendió la enorme y fea cicatriz que Sam le había dejado al convertirse en lobo, y me dije, genial¡ así que eso puede pasarme si Jacob se enoja, no obstante tanto sam como Emily se amaban mutuamente y pienso yo es lo importante, jake comenzó a explicar todo acerca de victoria y lo que quería conmigo, después de dejar claro que yo no era un cebo-maldito Jared-dejaron claro que estarían cuidando de Charlie, y que yo pasaría más tiempo en la push lo cual no me desagrado, de hecho era justamente lo que quería, además así victoria no se acercaría a mí, y podria almenos vivir hasta que Alice viniera a buscarme, aunque aún seguía pesando seria mente acerca de lanzarme por ese acantilado….por qué enserio, no quiera, por que no falta que yo sea mas de malas que la bella original y enserio me termine matando.

Fui al atrabajo donde me encontré con el intenso de Mike, quien aseguro que Jacob se moría por mí, y le dije que ignoraba pro completo ese hecho le asegure que era mi mejor amigo y que en realidad no me interesaba, pero todos sabemos que es mentira, aunque en mí corazón aun estuviera el idiota de Edward, esperaba superarlo con el tiempo, si realmente podía cambiar la historia, y no volver a verlo

Jake y yo nos escapamos mas tarde para disfrutar de un poco de intimidad, salimos a su garaje y nos sentamos en el Volkswagen, Jacob acho la cabeza hacia atrás con cara de agotamiento.

-tienes de dormir un poco-le dije

-veré lo que puedo hacer-me respondió

Estiro un brazo para tomar mi mano, el contacto de su piel abrasaba

-vaya, esa temperatura tiene que ver con lo de ser lobo?

-si tenemos la temperatura más alta que la gente normal, entre 47 y 48 grados centígrados, podria estar así en mitad de una nevada-dijo señalándose el torso desnudo-y me daría igual, los copos de nieve se convertirían en gotas de lluvia al tocarme.

_Jake es un tipo hot¡ oh siiiii_

-aparte de eso, se curan rápido no es así?, alguna otra característica de los hombres lobo?

-si, quieres verlo?

-NO, NI SE TE OCURRA-le grite, el solo rio y siguió hablando.

-sabes estoy feliz, ahora que ya lo sabes, me siento más tranquilo.

-supongo que yo también estoy más tranquilla pero dime cual es la parte mas dura de ser hombre lobo?

-sentirse fuera de control-me respondió-sabe que no puedo estar seguro de mi mismo que a lo mejor no deberías estar cerca de mí, es como si fuera un monstruo capaz de hacer daño a cualquiera.

Seguimos nuestra conversación durante un tiempo hasta que yo decidí regresar a casa, me prometió que al día siguiente iríamos ah algún lado para hacer algo divertido, y lo espere con ansias, me levante y desayune, para luego salir directamente a la push, pero cuando llegue a su casa no estaban Billy me había informado que había nuevos rastros sobre victoria así que se habían ido a investigar con los demás lobos, le pedí que le dijera que estaba en la playa, sin embargo al pasar el tiempo el no parecía estar ni cerca de llegar.

Me harte del lugar y de esperar también así que camine hacia el bosque recordando el sendero que eme llevaría hacia los acantilados, entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente, así yo no lo quisiera, mi cuerpo me llevaba hacia el lugar donde me enfrentaría a la muerte por voluntad propia.

Me seguí acercando hasta estar lo más peligrosamente cerca del borde del acantilado, desde donde estaba escuchaba las olas chocar contra la dura y fría roca, el ciento sopaba con mucha fuerza y me obligue a pensar más sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el miedo se apodero de mi, y quise devolverme, el solo pensar que aunque no fuera a morir por qué seria rescatada, si sentiría lo que es perder el conocimiento por no poder respirar y de verdad no quería sentirme desesperada bajo el agua, no quiera preocupar a nadie y si tenía una oportunidad de cambiar todo lo que seguiría pasando de saltar, lo haría, por que aunque amara a Edward con todo lo que podria llegar a ser capaz, tenía miedo del futuro, me quede pensando y pensando en la misma posición a centímetros del vacío cuando escuche su voz.

_Bella_

Sonreí, se sentía cálido escucharlo de nuevo.

_No lo hagas, por mí, por favor _

No sería tan estúpida como la bella original, y tome valor para alejarme de alli, me di la vuelta y camine solo dos pasos para luego resbalar con lo que parecía una hoja , cai de cara contra la roca y me resbale hacia la orilla del acantilado , logre sostenerme con las manos de la punta y con mis pies de algunas rocas salidas.

-NO QUIERO MORIR¡-grite-POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, JACOB¡-lo llame-JACOB POR FAVOR¡…..Edward-susurre desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos, mis manos comenzaban a resbalarse y yo perdía la fuerza de agarre que tenia para sostenerme y no caer

-por favor dios, por favor-pedí-me siento como Grandalf antes de caer en el abismo de moría….por favor¡

Por mucho esfuerzo que puse de mi parte, todo pareció ser inútil, entonces me dije que tendría que afrontar mi futuro y así mis manos se soltaron finalmente y caí por el vacio hasta chocar dolorosamente con el agua helada.

Las olas me empujaban peligrosamente contra las rocas mientras yo intentaba nadar y buscar algo de oxigeno para no morir momentáneamente, nade y nade

_Lucha, maldita sea bella, sigue luchando¡_

_Eso hago inútil, cállate y déjame en mi desgracia sola, si no te molesta_

Ese fue el punto en donde esa voz me estreso por completo, no me di cuenta cuando una enorme ola me empujo nuevamente, algo duro choco contra mi abdomen dejándome instantáneamente sin aire, y sin otro lugar del cual poder buscar oxigeno el agua inundo mi garganta mientras yo me asfixiaba, y se sentía horrible era como una sensación de quemazón impresionante, de haber podido hubiera llorado, pero ya no tenía fuerza para eso, mi mente se comenzó a oscurecer, no sin antes ver lo que parecía una cabellera roja, si bien lo que vi era victoria al diablo con eso, si realmente morirá, ella por fin podria estar en paz.

_Te extraño, Adios_

Si se que la bella original dijo te amo, pero yo no, por que tengo orgullo, y nunca lo aceptaría en cambio lo que no pude negar era el vacio que me había dejado, y extrañar a alguien con tanto fervor, no era nada lindo; cuando deje de ver el océano y mi mente se oscureció por completo, sentí que por primera vez en mi vida, había dejado las preocupaciones de lado y era literalmente feliz.

Me hallaba desorientada, hubiera jurado que hacia un momento me había ahogado, sentía como algo me apretaba el pecho haciéndome medio escupir agua, pero aun así no podía respirar muy bien ni abrir los ojos.

-respira¡-me ordeno una voz que no era la Edward-respira bella, dale¡-suplico la voz

-jake, cuánto tiempo ah estado inconsciente -pregunto otra voz.

-pocos minutos, vamos bella, bella, cariño me escuchas-pregunto desesperado, yo comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente después de escupir la ultima bocanada de agua, y lo vi, jake parecía muy preocupado por mí, sin embargo yo solo sonreí, no era Edward, pero me sentí feliz.

-jake….

-oh bella, estas bien?¡ puedes oírme? Te has hecho daño en laguna parte?

-me duele…l-la garganta-tartamudee

-en tal casi será mejor que te saquemos de aquí-deslizo sus brazos debajo de mí y me levanto sin esfuerzo como si fuera una caja vacía, el frio desapareció como por arte de magia, gracias a su cálida piel.

Jacob me llevo a su casa y me dio algo de ropa seca, me quedo grande pero no me importo mucho, juntos nos sentamos en el suelo, y el cerro los ojos, me conto que a Harry el amigo de papa le había dado un ataque al corazón y que no se sentía muy bien, me preocupes por Charlie, no quería que sufriera por eso.

Billy llego un tiempo después, despertando a Jacob, su rostro estaba demacrado, y sus ojos se inundaron rápidamente de lagrimas, según lo que me había dicho jake, el había estado visitando a Harry en el hospital y por esa expresión supe que no había logrado salir de eso.

-como lo siento Billy-le dije

-será duro para todos

-como esta Charlie?

-aun sigue en el hospital-dijo Sam el cual empujaba la silla de ruedas de Billy.

-bella, es hora de volver, será bueno que estés en casa para cuando Charlie regrese

Me despedí de todos, y Jacob me llevo a casa, hablamos poco en el camino, el me dije que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, y que aunque nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro fueran diferentes el hecho de tenerme a salvo a su lado era algo que lo haría cantar, aunque aseguro que eso era algo que a nadie le gustaría escuchar.

-vampiro-susurro de pronto

-como lo sabes?-pregunte sorprendida

-puedo olerlo, maldita sea-dijo enojado

Jake me pidió que no entrara a la casa pero no me importo, se despidió de mi y siguió su camino dejando mi auto en su lugar

Vi un auto negro aparcado frente a la casa de Charlie, y salte en el asiento del copiloto, le pedí o más bien le ordene a jake que se detuviera, Jake me pidió que no entrara a la casa pero no me importo, se despidió de mi y siguió su camino dejando mi auto en su lugar, corrí hacia la casa, y cuando abrí la puerta con mucha, créanme mucha desesperación la vi de pie, Alice había llegado por mi al fin, y después de casi u n año de no ver a Edward sabia que el momento había llegado, y créanme cuando digo que no me había sentido más feliz y emocionada en toda mi vida.

_lo prometido es deuda, aqui dejo mas caps, y mañana esperen el momento en que bella descubre o confirma mas bien XD que edward esta pasando por sus momentos emo y que se va a entregar a los vulturi _

_-yo no tengo momentos emo_

_-hola edward que ahces por aqui?, donde esta bella?_

_-momentos emo¡ jajajajaja eso estubo genial me encanto_

_-ves, hasta bella me apoya, en fin, gracias por los comentarios, hacen a edward feliz =D_


	13. Chapter 13

**La visita**

Mi visitante espero en el centro del vestíbulo, hermosa hasta lo increíble, pálida y absolutamente inmóvil, sin apartar sus penetrantes ojazos negros de mi rostro, me temblaron las rodillas durante un segundo y estuve a punto de caerme, después me arroje sobre ella

-ALICE, OH ALICE¡-gimoteé mientras colisionaba contra su cuerpo.

Había olvidado lo dura que era; como correr de cabeza hacia una pared de cemento.

-bella?-había una extraña mezcla de alivio y confusión en su voz.

La abrase e inspire para inhalar al máximo el olor de su piel; no se parecía a ningún perfume en el mundo, por que no podria comparécele, mi memoria no le había hecho justicia en absoluto.

-está bien bella, todo va bien-me dijo amable

-si-susurre alegre.

-había olvidado lo efusiva que eres-comento con cierto tono de desaprobación en su voz-pero primer explícame, como es que estas viva?

La mire extrañada sin comprender su pregunta-pues estoy viva por qué….mi destino dijo que debería vivir?-pregunte esperando que fuera la respuesta correcta.

-no me refiero a eso bella-me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-oh-dije yo cayendo en cuenta-me viste caer?-le pregunte.

-no-afirmo-te vi resbalar-le dije que esto terminaría ocurriendo, pero no me creyó. "_Bella me lo prometió"_-arremedo su voz a la perfección-_"ni se te ocurra seguir mirando en su futuro" "ya le hemos hecho bastante daño" _

Edward y sus tontas advertencias, la verdad es que aun no entiendo por qué todos creen que moriré en cualquier momento, soy una niña muy sana, eh estado pocas veces en un hospital, y me considero de muy buena suerte (todo lo sucedido con los vampiros no cuenta)

juro que no te vigilaba, bella, es solo que estoy ya en sintonía contigo, y no me lo pensé dos veces cuando te vi saltar, me metí en el avión, sabía que sería demasiado tarde, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, así que me plante aquí con la esperanza de que tal vez podria ayudar a Charlie de algún modo y vas tú y llegas…-sacudió la cabeza

-se supone que….el hecho de que yo llegue viva es malo?-pregunte incrédula.

-te vi caer, bella, en el agua, como has podido hacerle eso a Charlie?, no te pensaste el daño que esto le causaría y a mi hermano , puedes hacerte una idea de lo que Edward…

-Edward que?, tienes idea tu de lo que él me hizo a mi?-pregunte con enojo-y no hice nada, solo estaba mirando y no salte por dios, me resbale, no es como si mi instinto suicida hubiera despertado, y haya dicho bella, tu vida apesta matate, por que aparentemente nadie te quiere, eres un feo gusanito, ósea Alice, no, eso nunca va a pasar.

-quien te saco, como saliste del agua?-pregunto ella

-creo que Jacob me saco, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho.

-y como se las arreglo Jacob, la fuerza del agua era demasiada.

-si bueno, digamos que el es fuerte.

-A que te refieres.

-ahora que lo pienso, en la serie de vampire diaries, Taylor se parece mucho a Jacob, aunque cuando se convierte Jacob es mas grande.

-bella, no te distraigas¡

- te digo que Jacob es un hombre lobo-hable serena

-eso explica el olor, hueles fatal-me dijo

Ahora el sermón era sobre lo peligroso que eran los hombres lobos cuando perdían el control, luego le dije que ellos me estaban protegiendo de victoria y le conté lo que había sucediendo con Laurent, luego de un rato, Charlie llego a casa, y le pedí que se quedara, Charlie pareció estar de acuerdo, hablaron un rato entre ellos, mientras yo hacia algo de comer para papa, no tardo mucho en dejar la casa para ir al funeral de Harry, yo me quede sola con Alice nuevamente, me di cuenta que su expresión se había endurecido, y me beso la mejilla afirmando que no era bueno que ella estuviese alli en ese preciso momento, luego desapareció y yo me quede confundida.

El timbre sonó, fui a atender la puerta y vi a Jacob del otro lado.

-hola-dije

-estás sola?-pregunto

-si-dije-espera por qué?

-podemos hablar un minuto

-…..¬¬ ok, pasa-le dije con sospecha.

-donde está tu amiga?-pregunto

-pues la verdad no sé, un momento pareció que tenía ganas de ir al baño y pum….desapareció.

-en fin, solo quería hacerte un par de preguntas

-claro, adelante-pedi.

-un miembro de la familia cullen ah estado aquí contigo?

-si

-cuánto tiempo va a quedarse

-es posible que muy poco, por que mister increíble (Edward) se meterá en problemas cuando menos lo espere.

-mister increíble?

-cosas mías…en fin que decías?

-ya le dijiste lo de victoria?

-si, ya lo sabe

-as de sabe que mientras los cullen estén en este lugar solo podemos vigilar nuestras tierras, el único sitio donde estarías a salvo seria la push, aquí ya no puedo protegerte.

-estaré bien, no te preocupes, eso es todo?

-solo una última cosa, van a regresar los demás?

-eso es spoiler jake.

-BELLA¡

-lo siento, lo siento….no sé.

Se quedo callado, y me observo con enojo y tristeza a la vez, era una mirada complicada, luego suspiro pesadamente y volvió a hablar

-lo siento, lo eh vuelto a hacer

-que cosa jake?

-romper mi promesa.

-esta bien, siempre recuerdas que la rompes, y tratas de arreglarlo, valoro mucho eso

-sabia lo que sentías por ellos, no debería haberme sorprendido de ese modo, lo siento-dijo una vez mas, siempre sere tu amigo, sin tener en cuenta a quien ames

-prometido?

-prometido

-por tu garrita?

-otra vez viendo tierra de osos?-pregunto incredulo

-pero piénsalo?, tu eres hombre lobo, si tienes garritas –reí

-por mi garrita-prometió sonriente.

Me rodeo con los brazos y yo apoye la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-hueles como ellos-me dijo

-no arruines el momento-le dije.

-la verdad es que era más sencillo cuando los dos solo éramos humanos.

Suspire, nos miramos el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, su mano ardía sobre la piel de mi rostro, sabía que alli no había otra cosa que nostalgia, no quería despedirme, por breve que llegara a ser la separación, al principio su rostro fue un reflejo del mío, pero luego sin que ninguno de los dos desviara la mirada su expresión cambio, me soltó y alzo la otra mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y terminar descendiendo hasta la mandíbula, note el temblor de sus dedos, aunque en esta ocasión no era a causa de la ira, coloco la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla, de modo que mi rostro quedo atrapado entre sus manos abrasadoras.

-bella-susurro.

Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas, aun lado del ring estaba jake, y al otro Edward y la pregunta del millón era, a quien apoyaras, o como estar en quien quiere ser millonario, y la pregunta de los 10.000.000 dólares, a quien amas? JODER ¡por qué me hacen esto estúpidos y sensuales seres paranormales, cuando soñaba acerca de mi príncipe azul lo único que llegaba a mi mente era la imagen de Peter, el rey de narnia, o el príncipe William de Inglaterra, pero ahora solo aparecía Edward en traje o Jacob y se veían tan bien (babas).

Tal vez sería fácil, algo asi como cuando sostenía su mano o me rodeaba con sus brazos, quizá sería agradable, quizá no me diera la impresión de estar traicionándolo, además el me había dejado a mí, lo que significaba que era una soltera sexy en el mundo no?

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, Jacob comenzó a inclinar el rostro hacia mí, yo lo esperaba ansiosa, sin embargo en esta clase de momento siempre hay algo o alguien que lo arruina todo, en nuestro caso fue el teléfono

Maldito seas Edward…

Jake, se dio la vuelta y contesto rápidamente, mientras yo me lamentaba en el interior.

-casa de los Swan?...no esta en casa…..se encuentra en el funeral-a continuación colgó el teléfono-asqueroso chupasangre

-quien era jake?

-el doctor Carlisle cullen

-permíteme te pregunto….por que no me lo pasaste?

-no pregunto por ti.

-Adios bella-soltó de repente

-Qué? no espera-dije yo.

De pronto se quedo petrificado y la delicada figura de Alice entro al lugar

-bella…-me dijo sin aliento

-que pasa Alice?

-Edward-fue lo único que logro articular.

Alice comenzó a hacer llamadas y se le oía discutir con sus hermanos eh incluso con Carlisle, yo esperaba junto a Jacob, el cual le dedicaba una mirada poco amable a Alice, yo solo seguía esperando a que soltara la bomba.

-bella-dijo luego de colgar-no fue Carlisle quien telefoneo

-déjame adivinar, era Edward?-pregunte tratando de parecer sorprendida.

-no pareces muy emocionada-dijo-Jacob le hablo de un funeral cuando llamo aquí y el cree que era el tuyo

-le contaste sobre la visión?

-yo le conté a Rosalie, y ella a Edward, el ya no volverá a llamar, le ah creído a Rosalie, se va a Italia.

-Edward no cree poder vivir sin ti bella, te ah esperado por mucho tiempo y ahora te ah perdido, o eso es lo que el cree

-POR SATAN, Y QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE EL QUE EMPEZO, ESTUPIDO VAMPIRO DE PORQUERIA¡-grite enojada, pero preocupada el mismo tiempo-ahora el muy tarado se irá con los vulturis y le pedirán que lo maten no?

Alice se quedo en blanco, me miraba como si yo fuera un unicornio rosa con alas.

-como sabes eso?

-el me conto sobre los vulturis antes de irse….de dejarme-le dije disimulando-pero ese no es el punto, Alice, nos vamos a Italia-ordene

-bella es peligroso.

-Oh por favor, no me harán nada ahora no hay que perder tiempo, le dejare una nota a Charlie, espera, en Italia piden visa?

-no

-fantástico por que no tengo –le dije

Mientras Alice, reservaba un vuelo hacia Italia yo tome un papel.

_Quiero Charlie_

_Muchos dicen que el amor es ciego, en mi caso creo que eso ya lo tenemos bien claro, mi punto es que cuando llegues no estaré aquí, estaré en un avión camino a Italia, por que tengo que ir a ver a Edward, ya que como te dije el amor es ciego, y te hace cometer estupideces, no te preocupes voy con Alice, estaré bien….te quiero._

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y tome una sudadera posiblemente sucia, y mi cepillo de dientes mas identificación y pasaporte para luego ponerlos en mi mochila del instituto, corrí escaleras abajo y me despedí de jake.

-no te vayas, por favor….no mueras-pidió el

-cuida a Charlie-le pedí yo para luego subir al auto de Alice.


	14. Chapter 14

**primero que nada, quiero dar las gracias a usd, hermosos lectores por apoyarme, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios y saber que enrealiad esperan mis actualizaciones y que les gusta esta parodia de la saga de crepusculo, ahora bueno como ya sabran crazy new moon pronto terminara, y espero que haya cumplido con sus espectativas, si bien mi plan es hacer el crazy de todos los libros, y si es posible, tambien de sol de media noche aunque aun no estoy segura de como lo hare, pero ya se me ocurrira algo, de nuevo muchasssss gracias, y sigan comentando (es gratis) hacen a edward feliz, jake les envia saludos y besos, y la que quiera una cita con el, pueden llamar a bella, ella con gusto los citas a ciegas, pero el no sabe asi que shhhh secreto XD **

**espero que les guste es cap, disfrutenlo.**

**Volterra**

Y ahí estábamos en el aeropuerto después de un incomodo y muy largo vuelo de no sé cuantas horas (me dormí), sin pocas maletas y lo mas ligeras que pudimos nos encaminamos hacia la calle, mientras en mi mente se comenzaba a escribir el mega discurso de hora y media que le diría a Edward cuando lo viera, Alice interrumpió mi escritura mental pidiéndome mi opinión acerca de tomar un auto robado para llegar más rápido al lugar donde su tonto hermano estaría a punto de cometer una gran estupidez, luego pensé que el auto si mal no lo recordaba era un lindo porche amarillo, y le dije

-eso no se pregunta Alice, de paso si te ves un lamborgini o un Ferrari, me avisas-ella sonrió y efectivamente robo el auto, una vez dentro, piso el acelerador como si no hubiese un mañana y me sentí como en una película de rápido y furioso y tengo que decirlo…fue genial.

Alice señalo la ubicación de la pequeña ciudadela a la que nos dirigíamos, y me sentí de nuevo como aquella vez en el cine con mi mejor amiga viendo luna nueva, solo que alli, la verdadera bella estaba a punto de colapsar por la desesperación, yo por mi parte, estaba…más tranquila.

Conforme avanzábamos por la empinada carretera, aparecían mas y mas autos a tal punto de no dejarnos avanzar con la rapidez que hubiera esperado, aunque honestamente el lugar era bellísimo, pero volviendo a lo que realmente importaba, pronto seria hora y yo tenía que llegar lo más rápido que pudiera para detener a Edward.

-ammm….Alice, que te parece si yo me bajo aquí, y tu estacionas el auto en cuanto puedas, o lo dejas tirado por ahí, cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida-le dije.

-me parece bien, así que escúchame, aun no logro anticipar cuál será la reacción de la guardia

-cual guardia?

-la de los vulturis bella, concéntrate.

-ah sí cierto, ok continua.

-lo único que debes hacer es preguntar por el Palazzo dei priori y marchar a toda prisa en la dirección que te indiquen, procura no perderte.

-entendido.

-si hablan ingles, pregunta por la torre del reloj, yo daré una vuelta por ahí e intentare encontrar un lugar apartado mas allá de la ciudad por el cual saltar la muralla, Edward tiene que estar bajo la torre, al norte de la plaza, hay un callejón estrecho a la derecha y el estada alli, debes llamar su atención antes de que se exponga al sol.

-de acuerdo- asentí y baje del auto

Corrí por un estrecho callejón hasta encontrarme con una multitud de gente con capas rojas caminado hacia la plaza en donde Edward estaría, eran demasiados, y no me dejaban avanzar con rapidez, siempre me considere una persona amable, y respetuosa pero en situaciones de desesperación, las medidas que se deben tomar, son eso precisamente….desesperadas.

-a un lado idiotas, estoy pasando¡-la gente me observaba con asombro mientras yo empujaba a todo el que se me hiciera en el camino, la brillante luz del sol daba de lleno en la entrada de la plaza, el viento soplaba con fuerza y me alborotaba el cabello, seguí empujando y corriendo hasta llegar a la plaza, pero parecía que alli había mas gente, aunque no lo pudiera creer posible.

-por qué señor¡-me queje mirando hacia el cielo-cuando menos gente necesito en mi camino más colocas, es una prueba acaso?...por qué no hacer todo más fácil, por qué?¡-seguí empujando gente (aunque no lo crean fue divertido) para hacerme camino hasta que sentí en las espinillas un agudo dolor, mire hacia abajo y vi el borde de ladrillos de la fuente que decoraba la plaza en el centro, me agache por el dolor, pero me incorpore rápidamente para seguir, sin pensarlo ni por un momento me subí sobre el ladrillo y me lance al agua

-ESTA MUY FRIA¡-grite-JODER¡FRIO FRIO FRIO-vociferaba mientras saltaba dentro de la fuente intentando avanzar, el sonido de las campanas del reloj me alerto de que mi velocidad para alcanzar a Edward no era la más esperada así que haciendo de un lado mi aparente odio hacia el agua fría, corrí mas rápido, aunque correr en agua no sea fácil.

Después de salir de la fuente (maldita fuente) seguí en mi brusquedad por el tesoro perdido….quiero decir Edward, pero aun no lograba verlo en ningún lado.

-no veo ningún pasaje oscuro-dije recordando lo que Alice me había dicho-desearía que todos fuesen enanos, haber haber, hay que llamar la atención de Edward…pero como, hay demasiado ruido para que me escuche, y puede que haya más Edward entre toda esta chusma…..oh ya se..KIM HYUN JOONG¡-grite-DONDE ESTAS¡

Me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido gritar es nombre, pero pensé que si Edward lo escuchaba, tal vez tuviera una mínima posibilidad de reaccionar, sin embargo nada paso, una niña me observo graciosa para luego voltearse hacia su madre y susurrarle algo mientras señalaba las sombras bajo la torre del reloj, CLARO, LA TORRE¡ AHÍ ESTA EDWARD.

EDWARD, TARADO, NO¡-grite, pero mi voz se perdió en el rugido de la campanada, corrí y corrí hacia la torre, finalmente el reloj sonó de nuevo y el dio una gran zancada hacia la luz.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido¡ que le dieron los vulturis, estupidina?¡_

-EDWARD, MIRAME, MIRAME¡-le grite, el sonrió de forma imperceptible sin escucharme y alzo el pie para dar el paso que lo expondría directamente a los rayos del sol ,estaba sin camisa, y si que era una vista espectacular, podria haber esperado a que saliera para tomarle un foto, pero recordé que tenía que detenerlo.

Choque contra el con tanto ímpetu que la fuerza del impacto me habría tirado al suelo si sus brazos no me hubieran agarrado, el golpetazo me dejo sin aliento y con la cabeza vencida hacia atrás, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron lentamente mientras el reloj tocaba de nuevo, y me miro con tranquila sorpresa.

-asombroso, Carlisle tenía razón, no puedo creerme lo rápidos que han sido, no he sentido absolutamente nada, son realmente buenos, muerte que has sorbido la miel de sus labios no tienes poder sobre su belleza.

- deja de hablar como drogo y reacciona, no estoy muerta¡-le grite tomándolo con mis dos manos por el rostro-y tu tampoco, estas muy vivo, y yo estoy aquí arriesgando mi vida, para salvar tu vampírico trasero así que MUEVETE¡

-que estás diciendo?

-yo creía que eras mas perceptivo, no estoy muerta, ni tu tampoco, al menos no aun, pero si los vulturis nos ven posiblemente lo estemos así que, como ya mencione, tú y tu vampírico trasero den un paso atrás.

La comprensión chispeo en su rostro mientras yo hablaba, y de pronto, antes de que pudiera terminar de recordarle lo tarado que había sido, me hizo girar con facilidad, y me encontré con la espalda pegada a la pared de ladrillo y con la suya frente a mí, de modo que el quedo cara al callejón, extendió los brazos con la finalidad de protegerme.

-saludos caballeros-dijo amable-no creo que vaya a necesitar hoy sus servicios, apreciaría muchísimo sin embargo que enviaran mi ma sentido agradecimiento a sus señores.

-podemos seguir con esta conversación en un lugar más adecuado?-dijo una de las voces frente a Edward.

-dudo de que eso sea necesario, conozco tus intenciones Félix, no en quebrantado ninguna regla.

-Félix simplemente pretende señalar la proximidad del sol-comento otra voz

-Indica el camino y yo te sigo-hablo Edward-bella, por que no vas a la plaza a disfrutar del festival?

-claro, excelente idea-respondo

-NO ¡….trae a la chica-ordeno Félix.

Edward se negó, todo lo que hacía era estrictamente para mi protección tiempo después apareció Alice, pero ya había demasiada tención entre los vampiros como para que yo supiera lo que pasaría

-ya es suficiente-hablo una voz musical y delicada, era jane, la tétrica y malvada jane…..bitch.

-síganme-ordeno, y esa era una persona a la que no se le podía reclamar, Edward me tomo por la cintura y así todos nos encaminamos tras de jane.

Andamos por un amplio recodo del callejón ¿, que seguía cuesta abajo, por lo que no vi el final, terminado el chaflán, hasta que no llegamos a él y alcanzamos la pared de ladrillo lisa y sin ventanas, no se veía a jane por ninguna parte, así que me preocupe, Alice no vacilo y continuo caminando hacia la pared de ladrillo, yo aun no entendía hacia donde estábamos caminando si aparentemente no había salida, buscaba en mis recuerdos la respuesta a aquello, pero no aparecía nada, había olvidadlo como se llegaba a la guarida de los vulturis

-hay un muro de por medio, que es esto, la entrada al callejón diagon?

-shhh-me silencio Edward.

Alice se deslizo por un hueco, parecía una alcantarilla, el agujero era pequeño y muy oscuro.

-todo va bien bella-me dijo Edward-alice te atrapara.

-que?

-esto aquí abajo bella¡-me dijo

-preparada?

-qué?…no, espera no¡-me soltó y cerré los ojos aterrada, hasta que sentí que Alice me había atrapado.

Edward bajo poco después, y juntos seguimos el camino que nos indicaban o que les indicaban a ellos por que yo no veía nada, después de unos minutos mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pude ver el lugar por el que caminábamos, Edward me tenía por la cintura, mientras yo me aferraba a él, hacia frio, y anqué el era aun mas frio, el hecho de que me abrazara era reconfortante, pronto atravesamos una puerta a la espera de lo que sucedería después.


	15. Chapter 15

******El veredicto**

Al cruzar la puerta observe que una bella mujer morena de ojos verdes tan humana como yo saludo a jane con una bella sonrisa, los otros vulturis la observaron y luego seguimos de corrido por otra puerta, al otro lado de esta se encontraba potro vampiro muy parecido a jane, era simplemente hermoso, tenia un aspecto infantil pero a la vez maduro

-Alec-saludo la joven

-jane-respondió el-te enviaron en busca de uno…..y regresas con dos y medio, buen trabajo-felicito-bienvenido de nuevo Edward, pareces de mucho mejor humor

-ligeramente-susurro Edward.

-y es esta la causante de todo el problema?-pregunto Alec con incredulidad

"_**estúpidos y sensuales vampiros, si soy una simple y débil humana y qué?¡ le afecta?¡**_-pensé yo.

-me la pido primero ¡-intervino feliz con una tranquilidad desde detrás.

-paciencia-pidió Alice a Edward el cual había cambiado su expresión.

-Aro se alegrara de volver a verte, no lo hagamos esperar-dijo jane

Juntos caminamos por otro pasillo, y luego llegamos a una antecámara bastante iluminada, el lugar tenia detalles tallados en la piedra que hacia darle una apariencia muy elegante, alli mismo frente a mi estaba aro ya su alrededor la guardia entera.

-Jane querida, has vuelto

-así es maestro, lo eh traído de vuelta y con vida como deseabas-hablo la joven, mientras yo intentaba esconderme detrás de Edward.

-Ay jane cuento me conforta tenerte a mi lado, y también has traído a Alice y a bella¡-se regocijo el principal de los vulturis-que agradable sorpresa¡ maravilloso.

Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de aro, quiero decir, el tipo si bien tenia mas años que un dinosaurio….ok exagero pero si había vivido bastante, almenos debía tratar de no ser hipócrita, su sonrisa era al mismo tiempo aterradora, me hacía pensar constantemente en las mil maneras que tenia de morir.

-Félix, se bueno y avisa a mis hermanos de quienes están aquí estoy seguro de que no se lo van a quere perder.

-si maestro-hablo Félix.

-lo ves Edward?-pregunto el vulturi-que te dije yo? No te alegras de que hayamos denegado tu petición de ayer?

-sí, Aro, lo celebro-admitió Edward mientras apretaba mas e brazo con el que me rodeaba la cintura.

-me encantan los finales felices, son tan escasos, eso si quiero que me cuenten toda la historia, ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto Alice?, tu hermano parecía creer que eras infalible, pero al parecer cometiste un error.

-no, no soy infalible ni por asomo, como habrás podido comprobar hoy, a menudo causo más problemas de los que soluciono

-que modesta, he contemplado alguna de tus hazañas mas sorprendentes y he de admitir que no había visto nadie con un don como el tuyo, maravilloso.

-le gusta decir mucho esa palabra no es así?-susurre a Edward, el sonrió pero hizo que me callara rápidamente.

La conversación sobre los poderes que tanto Alice y Edward poseían se hizo algo fascinante para aro, yo por mi parte observaba como todos esos vampiros sedientos de mi sangre me observaban con sus ojos rojos queriendo lanzarse sobre mí lo más pronto posible, finalmente aparecieron los otros dos vulturis, aro les sonrió y hablo de nuevo.

-maco, cayo, miren¡ después de todo bella sigue viva y Alice se encuentra con ella ¿no es maravilloso?

"_**es enserio?...acaso no sabe que maravilloso tiene más sinónimos?"**_

-resulta difícil de comprender, incluso ahora…¿cómo puedes permanecer tan cerca de ella de ese modo?-pregunto aro mirando la manera en la que Edward me tenía con el.

-no sin esfuerzo-contesto Edward.

-pero aun así, _la tua cantante_..Menudo derroche.

-yo lo veo más como un precio a pagar

-uno bastante alto-aseguro aro.

-no hubiera creído que el reclamo de la sangre de alguien pudiera ser tan fuerte de no haberla olido en tus recuerdos, yo mismo nunca había sentido nada igual, la mayoría de nosotros vendería caro ese obsequio mientras que tu…

-lo derrocho-contesto Edward.

-me recuerdas tanto a Carlisle, excepto que él no se irritaba tanto.

-Carlisle me supera en muchas cosas.

-bueno tú haces palidecer a Carlisle con tu autocontrol.

-en absoluto-hablo Edward.

Aro sonrió y luego me miro-tan solo con recordar cuanto te atrae ella…me pone sediento, pero no te inquietes querido Edward, no tengo intención de hacerle daño, pero siento una enorme curiosidad sobre esa cosa en particular, puedo?-pregunto al tiempo que extendida su mano hacia mi.

-pregúntaselo a ella-dijo Edward bastante tenso.

-por supuesto, que descortesía de mi parte, bella, me facina que seas la única excepción al impresionante don de Edward…una cosa así me resulta de lo más interesante y dado que nuestros talentos son tan similares en muchas cosas, me preguntaba si serias tan amable de permitirme hacer un intento para verificar si también eres una excepción para mí.

-lo soy-respondí

-no es momento para ser tu misma bella, no aquí-susurro Edward-aro me observo fascinado

-que te hace parecer tan segura?

-siempre me he considerado algo…diferente.

-entonces comprobemos que ta diferente eres-pidió amablemente aro extendiendo su mano nuevamente hacia mí., sin ningún remordimiento o miedo le di la mano, sus ojos me atraparon eran hipnotizantes, pero conforme los minutos pasaban la sonrisa en su rostro fue desapareciendo mientras que la mía se dibujaba claramente en mis labios.

-pues sí, bastante diferente….me pregunto si eres inmune a todos nosotros….jane querida?

-Si maestro?-pregunto ella dirigiendo su mirada había mi, pero Edward se interpuso entre ella y yo gritando un fuerte "NO" y luego cayó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, jane le sonreía solo a el, sus ojos no se separaban del adolorido cuerpo de Edward, simplemente no creí que fuera tan impactante como lo había imaginado antes.

Salte sobre Edward para que jane me observara a mí, Edward pareció mas tranquilo y la mirada de la joven vampiresa se dirigió hacia mí, yo la mira con incredulidad mientras ella sonreía

-eso es todo lo que tienes?-le pregunte-por qué no siento ni cosquillas-le dije, ella por su parte se enfureció y me miro aun peor pero nada sucedía.

-jajaja, ha sido muy valeroso de tu parte bella, supongo que no desearías unirte a nosotros-pregunto aro

-lo dice enserio?

-muy enserio

-vaya, me halaga-dije sintiéndome superior-pero no gracias

-Y tu Edward?

-me niego

-Alice?

-no aro, pero muchas gracias por considerarlo.

-que despilfarro de talentos.

-aro-interrumpió cayo-la chica humana sabe mucho sobre nosotros, no podemos dejarla ir

-no la tocaran-dijo Edward enseñando los colmillos.

-bueno puedes dejarla aquí si lo deseas, a menos que-dijo aro-amenos que albergues la posibilidad de concederle la inmortalidad.

-y que pasa si lo hago?

-serán libres, pero me temo que tendrás que comprometerte y decirlo enserio.

"_**genial….seré un vampiro…por qué, de todos los libros tuve que terminar en este, por qué no en Narnia o Harry Potter, hubiera sido increíble ser una bruja, o una reina…por aslan y por Narnia ¡demonios bella regresa a la tierra Edward esta en problemas"**_

Los demás estaba esperando el momento en el que Edward se decidiera a convertirme en vampiro sin embargo Alice se acerco a aro y le dio la mano, el sonrió fascinado y luego se digno a hablar.

-tal parece que ninguno de ellos se unirá a nosotros ahora, pero aun abe la posibilidad de un futuro juntos, por eso mis queridos amigos, son libres de irse ahora, envíenle mis saludos a Carlisle, por cierto Edward llamas mucho la atención, llévate una de estas-dijo el hombre dándole a Edward una capa-te sienta bien

-gracias-dijo Edward.

-será mejor que se vayan ahora Heidi no de mora en regresar con la cena.

Así los tres salimos del recinto encontrándonos con un grupo de turistas que aparentemente se habían dejado convencer de un falso guía (Heidi) para llevarlos directo a los vampiros sedientos de la antecámara que acabábamos de abandonar, todos nos dirigieron miradas curiosas y traspasaron la puerto, a los pocos minutos logre escuchar todos los gritos que venial de aquel lugar…me estremecí.

Caminamos hacia la lujosa y alegre área de recepción, no podíamos irnos antes de que oscureciera por lo que debíamos esperar un rato más.

-se encuentran bien las dos?-pregunto Edward.

-será mejor que la sientes antes de que se desplome-Aconsejo Alice-va a caerse en pedazos.

-pamplinas…estoy perfectamente-dije indignada dando un paso, pero sentí como mis piernas flaquearon, era bastante claro que mi mente me había engañado y no estaba tan bien como creía.

-bella-dijo Edward sentándome sobre su regazo-tranquila todo va bien, estas a salvo, todo va bien.

-no-le dije yo, deslizándome hasta el piso, ya que mis piernas no parecían responder muy bien, el me observo con sorpresa mientras yo gateaba hacia la silla continua a la de alice, para que ella quedara en medio de los dos.

-que estás haciendo?-pregunto preocupado

-yo no hablo contigo-le respondí-pero si lo hiciera te diría lo mucho que estoy enojada

-bella…-susurro

-pero ya que no te hablo…no te lo diré-interrumpí tratando de sentarme.

-habría deseado que no hubieses sido testigo de esto-dijo con una voz muy dulce, pero yo me cruce de brazos y lo ignore.

-vamos bella, que es lo que va mal, estamos a salvo ahora, no volveré a dejarte nunca más-me prometió

-tienes idea del trauma postraumático tan hijo de (_palabras no aptas para esta historia_) Que voy a tener después de salir de aquí?

-pero hay razones para sentirse feliz, estamos vivos…y juntos-dijo el

-bien por ti-respondí mirando hacia otro lado mientras Alice sonreía con la escena.

-estas imponiéndome la ley del hielo?-pregunto son burla en su voz

-oh no….me rompí una uña-dije mirando mi mano derecha-me pregunto si el salón de belleza estará abierto cuando regresemos.

De un momento a otro sentí como alguien me alzaba tan ligeramente y luego me colocaba en su regazo

-pero qué demonios?¡

-no vas a escaparte de mí, lo siento mucho bella-me abrazo contra él y sentí el dulce aroma que brotaba de su piel-deja de ser ridícula, no importa cuán enojada estas o cuan sediento este yo, jamás eh controlado esa parte de mi naturaleza como lo hago en este momento.

En sus brazos era más que fácil fantasear con la idea de cuánto me amaba, permanecí quieta en sus brazos tratando de descansar un poco.

Luego de todo ellos logramos salir del lugar, y Alice volvió a robar otro auto

-tendré que comprarme uno de estos legalmente

-te regalare uno para navidad-prometió Edward

-un momento, Alice tendrá un lindo porche

-amarillo-interrumpió

-y yo no puedo tener mi Ferrari blanco?¡

Edward rio encantado y luego me beso la frente-duerme bella, ya ah terminad todo, debes descansar

-no me cambies el tema¡-exigí

-veré que puedo hacer con tu Ferrari

-así me gusta…eficiente, eficiente-sonreí y me recosté sobre su hombro.

Llegamos raídamente al aeropuerto y tomamos el vuelo más rápido a Seattle, el vuelo fue largo, pero logre no quedarme dormida, posiblemente tendría pesadillas con aro y sus MARAVILLOSAS palabras…maldito vampiro.

Para cuando salimos del avión caminamos buscando nuestro equipaje pero ya había toda una recepción esperándonos.

Jasper fue el primero en acercarse, solo tenía ojos para Alice, Carlisle y Esme esperaban en una esquina tranquila lejos de la línea de los detectores de metales, a la sombre de un gran pilar, Esme se me acerco y me abrazo con fuerza

-cuanto te lo agradezco-susurro en mi oído, para después abrazar a Edward

-nunca me hagas pasar por esto otra vez-casi le gruño

-es que los jovenes de ahora sí que son rebeldes-bromeé yo, Edward le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-lo siento mama.

-gracias bella-dijo Carlisle-estamos en deuda contigo

-para nada-dije yo

-esta mas muerta que viva, llévala a casa-pidió Esme a Edward.

En el camino hacia casa Rosalie se disculpo conmigo, y no vi problema, luego esperaba la recepción papa quien seguramente estaría dispuesto a dispararle a Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

**bien, despues de una eternidad he decidio regresar de mi confinamiento en corea del norte, mentiras, me disculpo por la demora en la actualizacion, sucede pasa y acontece que tal vez si lo han notado solo escribo en epoca de vacaciones ya que enrealidad soy una pobre nerd que estudia y come libros para salir bien en su universidad no tengo vida social ni amigos...neeee mentiras, pero si me ha tocado un duro semestre de estudio, pero por fin estoy de regreso, espero que los siguientes capitulos les sean de agrado, hace poco lei los ultimos comentaros que muy gentilmente han puesto de la historia y estoy totalmente agradecida y feliz por ello, ustedes mis queridos lectores son la razon por la que hago esto, por la que continuo esta historia (y la mera satisfaccion de andar troleando a edward) bueno este es uno de los ultimos caps de crazy new moon asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les halla sacado sonrizas al leerlo, por que es lo que busco, hacerlos reir, para finalizar respondere algunas preguntas asi que (aclara su garganta)**

**isabella-vulturi123- te dire que respecto a como esta loca y desquisiada bella llego a este lugar aun me es desconocido a mi tambien jajajaja, inicialmente pense en hacerla una fan empedernida de la saga que criticaba constantemente a la bella original y una dia simplemente desperto tomando el lugar de bella, pero eso aun no lo aclaro bien, la idea de escribir una especie de parodia de esta saga nacio con las locas ideas de unas amigas a las cuales les agradesco muchisimo, puesto que quien diria que casi año y medio despues ya estaria terminando el segundo libro, prometo que pensare en una buena forma de explicaar la llegada de mi bella al lugar de la original a travez de los dos libros que faltan y gracias por leer.**

**un lector o lectora invitada comento algo acerca de la version de edward con esta nueva y loca bella, yo tambien lo he pensado, y creo que seria bueno colocarlo al final de cada capitulo, no seria algo muy extenso si no mas bien pequeños pensamientos y conclusiones por parte de el, en lo ocurrido en cada capitulo, gracias por la idea, y prometo hacerlo una vez empiece crazy eclipse, espero que puedas seguir leyendo y gracias.**

**de nuevo agradesco a los demas lectores (los amo) enserio jajaja, cualquier duda pregunta o sugerencia la aceptare con gusto, si cometo errores de ortografia me disculparan hay cosas que se me pasan y es que me emociono mucho cuando escribo, finalmente creo que es hora de dejarlos con este nuevo cap y que lo disfruten. **

**BELLA ROCK´S¡**

**La verdad.**

Me dio la sensación de haber dormido mucho tiempo, al principio pensé que soñaría con los vulturis, me refiero, fue un momento algo traumático el conocerlos, y lo normal era que las pesadillas invadieran mi mente, o eso era almenos, lo que a la bella original le había sucedido, pero luego recordé que yo era alguien diferente, así que posiblemente terminaría soñando con mi reino mágico, mientras recorría los campos de orquídeas en mi unicornio rosa….

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, supongo que alrededor de unas 5 horas, pero fue un buen descanso, para mi desgracia mi reino mágico y mi lindo unicornio no aparecieron en ninguna parte de mi subconsciente pero si apareció mi atractivo amor platico, Damon Salvatore, créanme cuando les digo que fue un sueño hermoso, el me llevaba de la mano , y era posible que el estuviera seduciendome para luego morderme y chupar toda mi sangre, pero diablos si que valía la pena, de pronto sentí como su mano me recorrió la frente y se sintió tan real, parecía mágico.

De un momento a otro el rostro de Damon se comenzó a desfigurar y tomo las facciones de Edward.

-MIERDA¡-vocifere al tiempo de despertarme aturdida.

-te eh asustado ¡-pregunto la voz de Edward quien me observaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, luego me levanto con facilidad y me arropo en sus brazos.

-espera-dije confundida, aun recordaba lo que había pasado en Volterra pero parecía más un extraño sueño que la misma realidad-no estoy muerta cierto?.-le pregunte

-no, no estás muerta-me aseguro el.

-entonces tampoco es un sueño….demonios estuve en Italia, la casa de los lamborgini….y no vi ninguno, eso no es justo.

El suspiro y me observo feliz, tal vez se alegraba de que siguiera siendo yo, o eso esperaba el.

-oh ya recuerdo-hable-Charlie me recibió y te observo con cara de puño, apuesto a que te quería golpear, pero yo lo detuve, y tu me llevaste a mi cuarto ósea aquí, y luego el te echo de la casa, literalmente.

-estoy rompiendo las reglas bella-me indico-Charlie me prohibió entrar por la puerta de nuevo, así que entre por la ventana, pero con buenas intenciones.

-bueno, es natural, que esperabas que hiciera, que te ofreciera un tecito?-pregunte burlona

-eso hubiese sido bastante cortes-me respondió de igual forma.

-de acuerdo pero…que le diré ahora a Charlie, quiero decir me fui a Italia por tres días, no puedo decirle la verdad, que has pensado como escusa?

-mi mente no se ha sentido muy bien para inventar escusas, confió en que Alice nos ayude con eso.

-que falta de imaginación¬¬-dije yo-pero a todo esto, que estuviste haciendo mientras estuviste por ahí suelto en el mundo…..vagando sin rumbo, sin mí a tu lado.

-estuve cazando, quería practicar el rastrear algo pero soy pésimo en ello, me concentre en perder el tiempo mientras tu estabas aquí con hombres lobos y a la vista de victoria, te puse en peligro cuando creía que el estar junto a mi era lo que más te ponía en riesgo, pero de cualquier modo no tengo excusa alguna por haber perdido que te enfrentaras sola a todo eso , créeme cuando te digo que no tenía ni idea de todo eso, se me revuelven las tripas hasta lo más profundo incluso ahora cuando puedo verte segura en mis brazos, no tengo aun la mas remota disculpa en…

-vale vale entiendo, hay que dejar a un lado tu culpa, no te me pongas emito, da igual ahora, estamos juntos y es lo que importa, aun si yo hubiera muerto después de resbalar, POR QUE RESBALE OK? YO NO ME LANCE, ME RESBALE de aquel acantilado, pues me hubiese gustado que siguieras con tu vida, podrías tal vez haber encontrado otra chica que llenara tu mundo, como yo, aunque yo soy irremplazable-añadí con superioridad-pero si podria hacer algo por ti.

-pero aun no lo entiendes bella-cerro los ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro –pensé que ya te lo había explicado antes con claridad, ….bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas.

Lo observe con ternura, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mas no llore, pero una lagrima alcanzo a rodar por mi mejilla

-que sucede bella?-me pregunto

-tu, eres tu-le dije-por que tienes que ser tan jodidamente hermoso-sonreí

El sonrió y continuo hablando-pero aun hay algo que ronda mi mente-dijo-soy un buen mentiroso bella, pero aun cuando te había dicho que te amaba tantas veces, creíste con tal facilidad mi mentira cuando te dije que iríamos para siempre…..me sentí algo decepcionado de ti.

-oh por favor-le dije yo-yo dije que salvaría tu vampírico trasero algún día, y yo hice, Alice no es la única que ve el futuro, y tú no eres el único que miente, yo sabía que no podías vivir sin mí, por eso no me altere tanto, debo aceptar que estuve alucinando un par de veces, pero que son unas pocas alucinaciones mentales, el mundo está lleno de locos-exprese con entusiasmo.

-no entiendo, dijiste que salvarías mi vampirico trasero….que….lindo-dijo tratando de aparecer amable-pero como sabias eso?

-algo en mi me lo decía, llámalo instinto maternal, obsesivo o como quieras, por cierto, respecto al tema de nuestro buenos amigos los vulturis…..bueno les prometimos queme convertirian en chica vampiro-le recorde a edward-asi que, cuando piensas convertirme?

-bella, el tiempo tiene un significado muy distinto para ellos y para ti o incluso para mi, ellos cuentan los años como tu los dias. No me sorprenderia que hubieses cumplido los treinta antes de que volvieran a acordarce de ti

Mi muy sensual y loca imaginacion hizo de las suyas nuevamente imaginandome a mi, una mujer de treinta años dichoza y existosa, al lado de una mocoso de 17 años, posiblemente la gente pensaria que yo soy millonaria y el es el jovencito que me corresponde en turno antes de que me aburra y me consiga otro.

-edi cariño-le dije-no llegare a los treinta, ni me importa lo que tu digas, que apsara cuando tenga la edad suficiente como para que me confundan con tu madre o tu abuela, osea tu abuela¡ vos te imginas?¡

-eso no importa, siempre seras la cosa mas hermosa que haya en mi mundo, claro que si te haces mayor, y necesitaras algo mas yo lo comprendere, prometo que no me curzare en tu camno si alguna vez quieres dejarme.

-ok, imaginemos que no me conviertes…sabes que tarde o temprano morire no?

-te seguire tan pronto como pueda

-enserio edward…neceistas un psicologo.

-bella, no puedo vivir sin ti y

-hay ya callate, me largo-le dije levantandome y tomando una chaqueta.

-bella adonde vas?

-a tu casa

-por que?-pregunto sorprendido

-si no me convertiras tu….buscare a alguien mas, asi que primero pondre en votacion mi vida como humana, y ni se te ocurra poner a todos en mi contra.

-charlie te escuchara

-despues de escaparme a europa con alice para salvarte a ti…..vale poco loq ue diga charlie.

-deacuerdo te llevare, despues de todo si se entera me culpara a mi no a ti

-a si que aceptas que tienes algo de culpa¡-me burle

-bella-dijo mi nombre observandome con desaprobacion

-bien bien, vamonos.

por fisssss comenten...es gratis¡ =D


	17. Chapter 17

**La votación**

No estaba complacido, eso saltaba a la vista solo con mirarlo a la cara, pero aun así me tomo en brazos y salto por la ventana, me ayudo a encaramarme en su espalda y se echo a correr por el bosque, el viendo chocando contra mi rostro me daba la suficiente información acerca de la velocidad en la que nos movíamos, me aferre mas a Edward y coloque mi mentón sobre su hombro.

-oye-dije llamando su atención-donde están mis cosas, una vez que te fuiste me dejaste sin todos los recuerdos que tenia de ti, como los boletos de avión, el CD, las fotografías…

-están debajo de las tablas del suelo, aunque no pudieses verlo quería dejarte algo de mí a tu lado.

-de verdad?-le pregunte con gran sorpresa.

-así es-asintió, una vez llegamos a la casa, me dirigió con cuidado a la estancia principal y llamo a toda su familia, las luces de la escalera se encendieron y dieron paso a las figuras de los cullen, Carlisle fu el primero en hablar.

-bienvenida otra vez, bella-sonrió-que podemos hacer por ti en plena madrugada?, a juzgar por la hora supongo que no es una visita de cortesía ¿verdad?

-me gustaría hablar con todos ustedes enseguida si les parece bien. Se trata de algo importante.

-por su puesto-asintió Carlisle-síganme

Edward y yo seguimos a Carlisle, el nos abrió una de las puertas interiores de la casa y observe a los demás sentados a la mesa de un comedor muy bonito, me pregunte a qué hora habían llegado a lli cuando los acababa de ver en la escalera pero supuse que su velocidad vampírica superaba mis expectativas.

-bien bella, tienes el uso de la palabra-dijo Carlisle, en ese preciso momento me sentí como una candidata a la presidencia escolar a punto de dar su discurso de agradecimiento por su elección o para presentar sus propuestas, nunca se me había dado de maravilla eso de hablar en público, pero esto era diferente…o no?

-bueno ya que imagino que Alice les comento lo que sucedió en Volterra.

-todo-me interrumpió la aludida

-y lo que está a punto de ocurrir?-pregunte

-eso también-me aseguro.

-bien, entonces todos estamos al corriente, verán aquí la joven y bella Alice, prometió a los vulturis que me convertiría en uno de ustedes, van a enviar a alguien a comprobarlo y estoy segura de que eso es malo, y de verdad quiero evitarlo, lo último que le deseo a alguien es ver a esas personas…..ahora, esto les afecta a todos, no voy a imponerme por la fuerza por que siendo realista, no la tengo si me comparo con ustedes, todos ustedes saben lo que quiero, en realidad no lo deseo con todo el corazón créanme que no, pero pienso que estará bien, y estoy segura de que también conocen la opinión de Edward al respecto. Creo que la única forma justa de decidir esto es que todo el mundo vote, si deciden no aceptarme, bueno en tal caso …..algo se me ocurrirá.

-esperen quiero decir algo, cuando estábamos en Volterra note algo interesante-interrumpió Edward, yo hice un gesto de desaprobación que hizo a emmett reír-recuerdan a demetri, el es un rastreador, mil veces mejor que james y

-si si, Edward, tengo claro que es rastrea como la esencia de la mete de una persona como el gusto, una cosa así mega rara, y tu crees que como ni tu ni aro ni esa niña rarita que tiene con ellos logro hacerme daño o utilizar sus poderes conmigo, entonces eso te lleva a la conclusión de que el tampoco podrá y si él no puede, ustedes simplemente me esconderán una vez vengan a visitarnos y como no pueden rastrearme entonces estarán ciegos, literalmente, pero no, eso no es escusa, ya se que no estas de acuerdo a si que empezare la votación, ya llevamos un no por parte de Edward quien sigue?

-Espera bella-interrumpió de nuevo Edward-como sabias todo eso?

-…..eh…soy muy observadora

-así?-pregunto Rosalie con notorio sarcasmo

.lo escuche en la plaza de dos hombres con las mismas capas de los vulturis hablando sobre ese don-mentí, no podía decir que lo había leído en uno de mis libros favoritos-como decía….Edward no quiere que sea vampiro, quien sigue?-pregunte-Alice?

-si

-jasper?

-si

-aprende de tu hermano Edward….el si me hace sentir orgullosa-Edward hizo mala cara y jasper sonrió.

-Rosalie….-la verdad no se por qué me moleste en preguntarle

-no

-emmett?

-rayos…SI¡-esbozo una enorme sonrisa, yo sonreí también, ese era sin duda el enérgico cuñado que tanto quería.

-Esme?

-si, por supuesto bella, ya te considero parte de mi familia

-gracias esme-sonrei-carlisle?

Sin embargo Carlisle no me miraba ami, si no a Edward.

-Edward, escogiste no vivir sin ella, no me dejas elección, quiero tu felicidad, y bella, creo que ya conoces mi voto-yo sonreí para mis adentros a la vez que Edward me soltaba de la mano y se retiraba de la estancia murmurando cosas para si mismo.

-se los agradesco a todos, asi que prpondre algo, se que alice me promeetio convertirme pero

-NO NO NO, ACASO ESTAS LOCA?-regaño Edward

-déjame hablar-le dije con toda la paciencia del mundo, el se cruzo de brasos y espero-como decía ya que Alice lo prometió pero veo en su mirada que no se siente segura de hacerlo, creo que mi mejor opción para esto es Carlisle

-pueden confiar en que yo no perderé el control-dijo el hombre amablemente

-agregando algo mas, como nuestro preocupado Edward en cuestión quiere mantenerme con vida siendo humana lo mas que pueda, les diré que, me gustaría que me convirtieran no ahora, si no después de la graduación del instituto, una vez me vaya de la casa de Charlie, así que, que dicen?  
-es una petición razonable

.me niego-interrumpió te queda mucho que vivir, que ver, que experimentar como humana, por que después de la graduación, por que no esperas más tiempo

-no¬¬ el destino dice que tiene que ser así, y así será ok?

-pero

-confía en mi.-le pedí.

Edward me llevo a casa nuevamente una vez los arreglos sobre mi futura vida estuvieron resueltos, en el camino conservo la boca cerrada, pensé que estaba enojado pero entonces él lo dijo muy elocuentemente "calla estoy pensando" no lo interrumpir mas, una vez me dejo en mi cuarto decidió por fin preguntar.

-bella-me llamo mientras yo me recostaba en mi cama debajo de las sabanas-si te concedieron lo que mas quisieras en este mundo…que sería?

-a ti, supongo-respondí

-no, algo que no tengas ya.

-ser de la realeza, mas preferiblemente una princesa heredera-sonreí y sí que lo decía muy enserio.

-hay bella, lo dices enserio?

-si-respondí con sinceridad, pero su mirada de burla no me dejaba tranquila. Ok, ok pensare en otra cosa…supongo que, el lugar de Carlisle, sería lindo que fueses tu el que me trasformara no, viendo que nos tenemos como más confianza y pues tu eres mi novio, y si tu sabes.

-que estarías dispuesta a dar a cambio de eso?

-todo lo que tenga de kim hyun joong? Mis series de naruto? El manga de shingeki no kyojin...no ya se¡ a mate

-mate?

-sí, mate….ya sabes mi auto.

-bella ¡-me regaño.

-bien, pero por qué quieres que lo diga?, que me vas a proponer a cambio?  
-dame cinco años.

-CINCO? ESTAS LOCO¡

-tres

-no, te doy seis meses…..ok un año y listo-acepte.

-bella, porfavor, quiero que vivas a un mas

-deja de tratar de mantenerme "viva" es mi vida, yo sabré que hago con ella.

-bien, olvídate entonces de los límites de tiempo-pidió-te convertiré con una sola condición, nada de límites de tiempo como dije antes.

-que condición?

-cásate conmigo primero.

Si hubiese estado tomando alguna bebida de seguro que la hubiese escupido en su cara al escuchar eso.

-mira Edi querido, no sé si lo sepas, pero tengo 18 años, y si acepto casarme contigo eso querrá decir en lenguaje paternal….estoy embarazada, y créeme eso no es nada bueno, no a los 18 años….renesme aun no tiene por qué llegar.

-bella, hablo enserio y quien es….espera, otra vez dijiste ese nombre.

-que nombre?

-el nombre de una niña?

-una niña?

-sí , lo acabaste de decir, y antes también lo habías mencionado, cuando james te perseguía.

-james….que viejos tiempos

-bella ¡-volvió a regañarme.

-veras el matrimonio no figura en mi lista de prioridades, no amenos que eso incluya el apellido Windsor en el (familia real inglesa)-Edward me miro con cara de pocos amigos al ver que le había cambiado el tema, pero luego se tranquilizo y de nuevo dio su opinión.

-bella _**por favor**_….saldría mejor si me dieras tiempo de buscar una anillo?

-anillo?-pregunte con ojos de ilusión

-Charlie se ha despertado, es hora de que me vaya-susurro Edward.

-que no¡, tenemos que hablar de una anillo, escóndete en el armario

-como ordene capitana-dijo sonriendo, deposito un suave y dulce beso en mi frente y se escondió

Una vez papa entro en mi habitación, nos sentamos a hablar sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, me interrogo como unas mil veces sobre mi escape, y dijo no estar de acuerdo con mi regreso con Edward, pero yo me defendí, al fin de cuentas era mi novio, y aunque me doliera admitirlo, no podida vivir sin él, por que ya vieron, alucino y no quiero terminar en un manicomio antes de casarme.

El siguió con su sermón de padre responsable mientras yo fingía escucharlo, una vez que termino y salió de mi cuarto Edward y yo nos quedamos charlando un rato mas, era seguro que ya había firmado mi condena pero, ya me había preparado desde el momento en que me di cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, y conociendo lo que me pasaría en un futuro supongo que llegue a aceptar ese futuro y todo lo que vendría con él.

Gracias por leer otra vez =D, bueno solo falta un capitulo para terminar, y me da nostalgia, se nos va un libro mas jajajaja pero bueno la vida continua, arigato, thanks, xie xie, komawo, gracias…..etc. etc. por leer.

Los quiero

Emmett rocks¡


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogo**

**El tratado**

Casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Carlisle fue recibido con los brazos abiertos en el hospital una vez regresaron, Alice y Edward salieron bastante viene n sus exámenes, mientras yo perdí como 3, el tema de la universidad parecía muy importante para Edward, quien en verdad deseaba que asistiera a una, todo por evitar que me convierta en sexy vampiresa, pero bueno, de cierta forma lo entiendo, a comparación de la bella original yo se sentía un poco nerviosa por el día en el que dejaría de ser humana, pero en fin, Edward no hacía nada más que traerme solicitudes de una cantidad de universidades, cuando aun ni siquiera estaba segura de que estudiar.

Charlie no estaba muy contento con la idea de que volviera con Edward pero almenos le permitía entrar en la casa a ciertas horas determinadas por él, y ami me castigo impidiéndome salir, a excepción de instituto y el trabajo lo que parecía suficiente para mí, no es como que en forks existiera algo realmente interesante que hacer fuera de casa.

Edward había retomado su matrícula de principios de este año de modo que volvió conmigo a clases, mi comportamiento de los últimos meses había sido tan extraño que, aunque algunos aun me hablaban, mantenían su distancia, por otr lado, no podía ir a la push y Jacob no venía a verme, ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar mis llamadas, maldito orgulloso o yo que sé, solía llamarlo de vez en cuando, y me valía poco si Edward estaba o no presente, sin darle demasiada importancia a sus gestos de desaprobación pero un día Billy me contesto y dijo que jake no estaba dispuesto a hablar conmigo, de no ser por que colgué inmediatamente, pude haberle dicho unas cuantas palabras a Billy así el no hubiese tenido la culpa.

-no es por ti bella-repuso Edward con calma-a ti nadie te odia

-ahí tu cállate-le dije caminando con los brazos cruzados y muy enojada-que nadie me odia?¡ te podria dar unos cuantos ejemplos.

-Jacob sabe que hemos vuelto y estoy seguro de que tiene claro que estoy contigo-dijo Edward-no se acercara a donde yo este. La enemistad está profundamente arraigada.

-no lo entiendo, es que….que puede tener de malo que sean amiguitos?¡ estúpidos inmortales.

-aun así, hay buenas razones para mantener una distancia razonable, bella somos lo que somos, yo me siento capaz de controlarme pero dudo que él lo consiga, es muy joven, lo más probable es que un encuentro degenerara en lucha y no sé si podria pararlo antes de m…antes de herirlo, y tu serias desdichada, no quiero que ocurra eso.

-me vale-respondí-me vale si se matan entre sí-pero él es mi amigo….tu sabes, best friends for ever, el chico de la friendzone, y no quiero perderlo.

-bella, deberías pensarlo mejor..

-ya, llévame a mi casa, si llego tarde Charlie me matara así que, mueve tu vampírico trasero, y llévame devuelta a casa.

El sonrió y salimos de su casa, hablamos en el camino de cosas sin importancia pero, se puso tenso una vez llegamos a la mía, sabía bien que Jacob estaría dentro esperando para hablar conmigo, así que baje de su auto antes de que él pudiera siquiera desabrochar su cinturón y corrí a la casa, Edward me detuvo antes de que pisara la acera…maldito vampiro y su súper velocidad

-suéltame Edward Maria del perpetuo socorro, o te juro que te pateo, tengo que ir a hablar con ese estúpido y sensual hombre lobo así que, o me sueltas…o….o te juro que vuelo tu auto con mi rasho laser¡.

-bella por favor deja de decir tonterías y contrólate.

-Jacob Black quiere verme, por eso está aquí, así que suéltame-sin embargo el ignoro mis órdenes y me obligo a ir un poco más lejos de alli, increíblemente nos encontramos con Jacob cerca del bosque, recostado contra un árbol y con una cara de ….puño, que hasta a mi llego a intimidarme.

-bella-dijo mi nombre manera de saludo, sin embargo no saludo a Edward.

-tu estúpido adolecente hombre lobo tarado…por qué no quería hablar conmigo, que te crees?¡

-bella tranquilízate

-Edward…enserio, te pateare así me duela mas a mí que a ti.

-ven aquí-dijo el vampiro tapándome la boca con su mano-Jacob quiero agradecerte, sé que no es el mejor momento pero, gracias por cuidar de bella cuando yo no lo hice.

-no lo hice por ti-respondió Jacob con enojo

-me consta, pero eso no significa que me sienta menos agradecido pensé que deberías saberlo, si hay algo que este en mi manos hacer por ti….

Jacob alzo una ceja y Edward negó con la cabeza-eso no está en mis manos.

-en las de quien, pues?-gruño Jacob

-en las suyas, aprendo rápido Jacob Black, y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que ella me diga que me marche.

-márchate-dije soltándome del agarre de Edward, el me miro sorprendido y Jacob sonrió-solo para hablar con él, no es como si estuviésemos terminando…..tranquilo-entonces Jacob volvió a hacer mala cara.

-no bella, no me iré-dijo mientras yo hacia una mueca de desagrado.

-aso que Jacob…..que necesitas?

-solo aclararle algo a tus amigos chupasangres sobre el tratado que cerraron

-tratado?

-es muy simple bella-me dice jake-la tregua se acaba si cualquiera de ustedes muerde a un humano, morder…no matar.

-ok dijiste morder, y si digamos que no es morder si no suponiendo, hipotéticamente que alguien se extraiga veneno y lo coloque en una jeringa y la aplique a un humano?-pregunte- solo hipotéticamente no es como si fuese a pasar nooo, pfff sería ridículo-rei incomoda.

Jacob me observo con cara de preocupcaion y luego miroo a Edward con odio su rostro parecio cambiar de color, como empalidecer un poco, y Edward se colocco frente mio.

-cuidado ha perdido el contro.

-ARG¡YO NUNCA LE HARIA DAÑO A ELLA¡-grito jake

-BELLA, ENTRA AHORA MISMO¡-grito Charlie desde la casa.

-mierda-susurre yo.

Jacob y Edward siguieron hablando algo respecto a victoria, la verdad yo no les preste ni pisca de atención, solo me preocupaba que Charlie saliera de casa en algún momento.

-BELLA, VEO EL CARRO DE EDWARD Y SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ AFUERA, SI NO ENTRAS EN CASA EN UN MINUTO…..

-Bueno muchachos, yo como que me voy yendo…

-vámonos-dijo Edward

-lo siento-susurro jake

-no, no lo sientes, serás mi mejor amigo, te guste o no, y ninguno de ustedes podrá hacer algo al respecto-amenace

-bella, sabes que te echare de menos-me dice jake

-yo también-le dije sonriendo.

Quise abrazarlo pero Edward me lo impidió

-suéltala, ella quiere que la sueltes¡-grito jake

-ISABELLA SWAN¡-grito Charlie nuevamente, le di un golpe zazo en la cabeza a Edward, sé que no sintió nada pero me miro con sorpresa, y me despedí de jake rápidamente, Edward me siguió hasta la puerta principal, yo me sentía algo nerviosa por ver a Charlie, seguro estaba enojado por llegar algo tarde.

-estoy aquí-me dijo Edward, y era cierto alli estaría para apoyarme en todo lo que yo quisiese hacer, no era el momento para pensar en cosas peores como los vulturis y victoria por el momento mi único problema era el temperamento de Charlie, lo de mas…..ya llegaría el tiempo para preocuparme por eso; cuadre mis hombros y fui a enfrentarme con mi suerte, aunque dudo que tenga suerte, llevando al lado al hombre de mis sueños en carne y hueso.

**a todos mis lectores, muchas gracias por haber seguido esta secuela de crazy twilight, de verdad me hacen sentirme muy feliz, mi proposito es hacerlos reir y espero que estos dos fics lo hayan logrado, para aquellos con la pregunta ¿habra un crazy eclipse? si por supuesto que lo habra, pienso hacer toda la sagam sin importar cuanto me demore (espero que no sea tanto jajaja) pero si lo hare, espero empezarlo en uno o dos dias, asi que porfavor esperenlo, y les agradecaria que tambien lo siguieron tan fiel mente como a sus predecesores anteriores, XD de nuevo gracias, y cualquier pregunta ya saben, pueden hacerla, los adoro y gracias nuevamente**


End file.
